Ties That Bind Us
by skyrans
Summary: Let me tell you another Red Thread of Fate's tale. ;SasuHina ;!AU ;OOC ;DLDR ;Mind to Review?
1. 1-1 Boy in The Troupe

**Ties That Bind Us**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bahkan hingga lima tahun dilewatkan, kelompok karnaval yang diikutinya masihlah tak terasa seperti rumah bagi Sasuke. Rombongan mereka kebanyakan merupakan orang dewasa yang tak mengerti pembagian waktu untuk anak seumurannya. Mereka hanya berbicara padanya saat ada hal yang perlu dikerjakan atau saat ia harus mempersiapkan pertunjukannya.

Satu-satunya anak yang usianya dekat dengan Sasuke hanyalah Obito, tapi mereka jauh dari kata akrab. Bukan karena adanya prahara di antara mereka, terlebih karena Jiraiya-pemimpin kelompok karnaval mereka-sengaja menipiskan interaksi keduanya.

Obito adalah salah satu pemain favorit Jiraiya. Atraksi memakan apinya begitu menarik pengunjung yang datang. Pertunjukannya menjanjikan lebih banyak pemasukan untuk kelompok karnaval mereka jika dibandingkan Sasuke.

Sasuke melewati tempat di mana Obito tengah berlatih dengan tongkat terbakar di tangannya. Ia berhenti sesaat, melihat bocah yang seharusnya menjadi teman sepermainannya bermain dengan bahaya. Sasuke masih dapat melihat beberapa luka bakar ringan di lengan bocah itu-yang akan mereka tutup dengan kaus berlengan panjang saat pertunjukan, jelaga pun ikut menodai beberapa bagian kaus longgarnya.

Sasuke sendiri tak jarang melatih diri. Berusaha bergerak lebih gesit hingga tak satu penontonpun jeli akan trik yang ia mainkan. Namun tetap itu tak cukup di mata Jiraiya yang menganggapnya kurang mencolok juga kurang berbahaya untuk dapat menarik penonton.

Ada saat di mana Sasuke berharap Jiraiya tak memilihnya saat di panti asuhan dulu. Memang tak banyak yang berbeda, di panti asuhan pun begitu dingin juga tak nyaman dirasanya, tapi setidaknya ia memiliki kawan. Mereka-orang-orang di panti asuhan-sudah seperti keluarga lepas dari keadaan yang mencekik mereka.

Lalu kemudian Jiraiya datang, mencari seorang anak laki-laki untuk menggantikan teleporter sebelumnya yang jatuh sakit dan meninggal karena musim dingin yang terlalu ganas. Saat itu Sasuke merasa senang karena dirinyalah yang dipilih, berpikir kelompok itu bisa menjadi keluarga untuknya. Bukan salahnya ia begitu naif dengan berpikiran demikian, ia baru berumur tujuh tahun saat itu.

Sekarang usianya dua belas tahun, Sasuke berharap ia dapat kembali ke waktu di mana Jiraiya datang ke panti asuhan. Ia berharap ia bersembunyi seharian pada hari itu. Mungkin dengan begitu, ia akan diadopsi oleh keluarga yang akan benar-benar menyediakan rumah untuknya.

Sasuke terus bergerak menuju tempat Jiraiya, memenuhi perintah salah satu pemain akrobat di kelompok mereka. Sejujurnya, ia sebisa mungkin menghindari interaksi langsung dengan Jiraiya, tapi ia tak memiliki pilihan lain jika hal itu merupakan perintah. Ia tak ingin mencari masalah hanya karena bangkangannya.

Saat ia sampai di depan tenda Jiraiya, Sasuke berhenti, agak terkejut mendengar dua suara dari dalamnya. Salah satunya ia kenali merupakan suara Jiraiya, satunya lagi ia sama sekali tak memiliki tebakan apa-apa.

Jiraiya tak pernah kedatangan tamu, kecuali tuan tanah yang meminta kompensasi dari areanya yang Jiraiya gunakan sebagai tempat pertunjukan. Dan Sasuke yakin Jiraiya sudah selesai berurusan dengan tuan tanah tempat yang mereka tempati kali ini beberapa Minggu silam.

Jadi siapa tamunya kali ini?

"Anda tertarik terhadap Kei?" Suara Jiraiya terdengar, membuat Sasuke terkejut mendengar namanya sendiri terlibat.

"Benar," Si Tamu menjawab lugas. "Saya dan putri saya menyaksikan pertunjukkan kalian Minggu lalu. Dan sepertinya putri saya begitu tertarik dengan bocah itu."

"Kei memang luar biasa," gumam Jiraiya. "Dia adalah aset bagi kami. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika dia menghilang," tambahnya, nadanya sengaja ia buat agar terdengar keberatan.

Kening Sasuke berkerut, ia tak tahu apa yang berusaha dicapai Jiraiya hingga pria tua itu menyuarakan kebohongan seperti tadi.

"Saya mengerti." Tamu Jiraiya kembali berbicara. "Tapi saya akan sangat senang jika Anda mempertimbangkan penawaran saya tadi."

"Hmmm... entahlah." Jiraiya menggaruk ringan dagunya. "Kei adalah keluarga untuk kami. Dia sudah seperti anakku sendiri."

Orang asing itu menghela napas. "Jika Anda setuju, saya bisa menjamin kehidupannya. Saya akan memenuhi apapun yang dibutuhkannya. Saya juga berharap Anda akan menerima ini," orang asing itu menyodorkan kantung uang yang terlihat begitu penuh di meja Jiraiya. "Yah, meskipun saya tahu tidak ada harga yang bisa menutupi perpisahan dengan seorang keluarga."

Jiraiya melirik kantung uang itu. "Memang, tidak ada harga yang cukup untuk itu," balasnya dramatis. "Tapi saya pun tidak berhak menghentikan jalannya menuju masa depan yang lebih baik. Saya akan mencoba bicara dengannya meskipun sulit untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal."

Sasuke mendengus pelan mendengar narasi dadakan Jiraiya yang satu itu.

Selajutnya percakapan di dalam tenda berhenti. Dan tanpa Sasuke duga sebelumnya, celah keluar masuk tenda itu terbuka lebar di hadapannya, memperlihatkan Jiraiya yang berdiri tegap.

"Oh... kebetulan sekali." Jiraiya seketika memasang senyuman lebar-yang tentu palsu-saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di sana. "Ayo, masuk, Kei. Kami baru saja membicarakanmu," ujarnya mengundang Sasuke bergabung.

Dengan gerakan kikuk, Sasuke melangkah masuk. Ia melihat seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut panjang berwarna cokelat berdiri di sisi meja Jiraiya. Pria itu memandangnya lengkap dengan senyum kecil yang lembut.

"Saya rasa tidak masalah jika Anda membawa Kei malam ini," ujar Jiraiya lagi, kali ini kepada Si Tamu. "Anda tidak perlu khawatir tentang hadiah Anda." Jiraiya melirik sekantung uang yang tergeletak di mejanya. "Anda bisa memberikan lagi sisanya besok atau lusa," lanjutnya, masih dengan senyum lebar.

"Terima kasih banyak," balas pria berambut panjang itu. "Kalian mungkin butuh waktu untuk bicara... mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Saya akan keluar terlebih dahulu, tidak perlu terburu-buru." Dengan itu Si Tamu keluar dari tenda.

Jiraiya terus mempertahankan senyumnya sampai tamunya tak terlihat. Ia kemudian menarik Sasuke mendekat sebelum berbisik dengan suara berat.

"Orang itu tadi, baru saja membelimu, mengerti? Seperti yang kulakukan dulu di panti. Jadilah bocah baik di hadapannya setidaknya sampai kami pindah ke kota lain. Jangan biarkan dia menyadari kesalahannya karena telah membelimu sebelum itu."

Sasuke menarik diri dari Jiraiya dengan tatapan tajam, namun hal itu diabaikan oleh pria dengan surai putih itu. Ia bergerak ke mejanya dan meraih kantung uang yang tadi ditinggalkan tamunya. Dibukanya ikatan kantung itu hingga bibirnya membentuk seringai tamak karena apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau boleh membawa pakaian yang kau kenakan sekarang meskipun aku yang membelinya," ujar Jiraiya tanpa memalingkan matanya dari sekelompok koin di dalam kantung itu. "Jangan bawa apapun lagi. Aku anggap itu sebagai bayaran atas jasaku yang selama ini memberimu makan. Jika pria tadi bertanya kenapa kau tidak ingin membawa apapun, katakan saja tidak ada hal penting yang perlu kau bawa," jelasnya panjang lebar. "Sekarang, keluar!"

Sasuke tak memerlukan perintah kedua. Ia langsung keluar dari tenda Jiraiya saat pria itu mulai menghitung uang koin dari dalam kantong tadi.

Di luar, Sasuke mendapati orang asing tadi berdiri setelah ia beberapa langkah menjauh dari tenda Jiraiya. Orang asing itu sepertinya juga mengetahui keberadaannya hingga lagi-lagi, Sasuke mendapatkan seulas senyum yang sama lembutnya seperti yang pria itu tawarkan saat mereka pertama bertemu di dalam tenda tadi.

"Hai," sapa pria itu sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Kita belum berkenalan, bukan?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, ataupun mundur saat jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"Namaku Hiashi," ujar pria itu memperkenalkan diri setelah kakinya berhenti dua langkah dari Sasuke. "Dan namamu Kei, bukan?"

Sasuke diam beberapa saat, ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk mengatakan nama aslinya kepada pria itu. Jadilah ia hanya mengiyakan secara singkat pertanyaan tadi. "Hn."

"Senang bisa bertemu langsung denganmu," ucap Hiashi sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada bocah dua belas tahun itu.

Sasuke sendiri tak pernah berada di dalam lingkup lingkungan yang mengharuskannya berjabat tangan saat melempar sapaan. Jadi dengan segala keraguan, yang dilakukannya hanyalah diam memandang Hiashi.

Hiashi yang melihat kecanggungan Sasuke kemudian menarik kembali tangannya dan berdeham ringan. "Baiklah, mungkin kita bisa mengobrol lebih banyak di perjalanan. Untuk sekarang, ayo siapkan barang-barang yang ingin kau bawa."

"Tidak ada," gumam Sasuke sebagai jawabannya.

"Tidak ada? Kau yakin tidak ada yang ingin kau bawa?"

Sasuke berkedip sekali, kalimat Jiraiya beberapa waktu lalu jelas diingatnya. "Tidak ada hal penting yang perlu kubawa," jawabnya sesuai dengan apa yang Jiraiya sarankan. Di samping Sasuke memang benar-benar tak berkeinginan membawa apapun dari sini.

Kening Hiashi berkerut, namun ia memutuskan untuk tak menekan Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, kita bisa berangkat sekarang."

Mobil yang ditumpangi Hiashi sudah menunggu di luar pagar area karnaval. Dibukanya pintu untuk mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk terlebih dahulu. Setelah keduanya sudah dirasa nyaman di kursi masing-masing, Hiashi mengatakan pada supirnya untuk memulai perjalanan.

Sasuke sama sekali tak melirik tempat karnaval saat mereka bergerak menjauh.

"Aku melihat pertunjukanmu beberapa hari lalu," ujar Hiashi santai, mencoba mengiris keheningan. "Penampilanmu sangat bagus. Bagaimana bisa anak seusiamu melakukan perihal atraksi teleportasi seperti itu?"

Sasuke tetap mengatupkan belah bibirnya, manik hitamnya lekat menatap pangkuannya sendiri, atau lebih tepatnya menatap lututnya yang tertutup kain celana. Sasuke selalu mengenakan celana dengan panjang yang dapat menutupi lututnya karena ia harus merangkak setiap waktu-saat latihan maupun pertunjukan.

Meskipun itu ia lakukan demi melancarkan atraksinya, Jiraiya masih saja akan berkomentar kecut setiap kali melihatnya tengah mencoba memperbaiki sobek pada pakaiannya, membuang-buang waktu katanya. Padahal Sasuke sendiri telah belajar cara menjahit sendiri meski hasilnya tak begitu rapi, mencoba tak membebani anggota kelompoknya yang lain setiap kali bagian celananya sobek karena gesekan yang terjadi saat ia merangkak.

Sasuke kemudian melirik Hiashi dalam diamnya. Berpikir mungkin mulai hari ini takkan ada lagi acara menjahit sendiri, mungkin pria dewasa di sampingnya ini akan membelikannya pakaian yang lebih layak, yang tak mudah rusak seperti yang dipakainya saat ini.

Tak kunjung mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, Hiashi mengeluarkan kekeh kecil yang bersahabat. "Sepertinya para pesulap memang tidak diperbolehkan membeberkan rahasianya."

Sasuke berkedip, ia bukan pesulap. Ia hanyalah pengguna trik kecepatan untuk pertunjukkan teleportasi. Ada beberapa pesulap di kelompok karnavalnya, tapi Sasuke tak begitu mengenal mereka. Yah, pada dasarnya Sasuke tak mengenal baik siapapun di kelompoknya itu.

"Putriku sangat menikmati penampilanmu," tambah Hiashi sebelum melirik Sasuke. "Omong-omong, kalau boleh aku bertanya, berapa usiamu, Kei?"

Sasuke tak terbiasa dengan pertanyaan bersahabat semacam itu. Ia tak melihat apa fungsi dari hal yang ditanyakan tadi. Namun ia merasa sedikit lega bahwa Hiashi mempertimbangkan pilihan untuknya menjawab atau tidak.

"Dua belas," jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya karena tak memiliki alasan untuk tak menjawab ataupun berbohong soal usianya.

Hiashi mengangguk pelan. "Putriku juga berumur dua belas tahun. Aku yakin kalian akan cepat akrab."

Sasuke mengedikan bahunya ringan, tak begitu menantikan apapun.

"Aku tahu mungkin rasanya aneh untukmu keluar dari lingkungan yang biasa kau jalani, Kei," ujar Hiashi. "Tapi aku berjanji kau akan hidup dengan baik bersama kami. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku mampu untuk membuatmu nyaman."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke akhirnya menengok, memandang Hiashi. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini untukku? Kau ingin aku melakukan atraksiku atau apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa setempelan formalitaspun kepada Hiashi.

Bukan Sasuke ingin membuat jengkel pria dewasa di depannya dengan ketidaksopanan yang ia lakukan. Sasuke hanya terlalu terbiasa hidup di lingkungan yang terlepas dari protokol tata krama mendasar.

Hiashi menggeleng atas pertanyaan Sasuke. "Bukan seperti itu," jawabnya ringan, ia menghiraukan cara bicara Sasuke terhadapnya.

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin aku melakukan suat pekerjaan?"

Hiashi mengambil napas sejenak. "Soal itu... sebenarnya, Kei, aku ingin kau menjadi teman putriku."

Kening Sasuke berkerut. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Sederhana. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi teman sepermainannya. Kesehatan putriku agak lemah sejak dia lahir. Dia merupakan bayi prematur dan istriku meninggal saat melahirkannya. Dia tidak memiliki teman sepermainan karena ia begitu jarang keluar mengingat kondisinya. Aku mengkhawatirkannya setiap kali aku harus pergi bekerja," jelas Hiashi. "Aku khawatir ia jadi terlalu penyendiri. Aku harap kau bisa menghentikan kemungkinan itu terjadi."

"Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya?" Sasuke kebingungan, tak mendapat bayangan cerita tentang anak perempuan Hiashi yang sakit itu.

"Dengan menjadi temannya." Hiashi menawarkan seulas senyum. "Apa kau bisa melakukannya, Kei?"

Teman? Sasuke tak inat kapan terakhir kali ia memiliki teman. Mungkin saat ia masih di panti asuhan. Tapi jika dipikir lagi mereka tak benar-benar berteman karena mereka tetap harus saling berkompetisi untuk berebut diadopsi.

Rivalitas, apapun alasannya, selalu mengotori pertemanan.

Jadi apakah Sasuke pernah benar-benar memiliki teman? Ia rasa tidak.

Dan jika Sasuke nantinya akan benar-benar mendapatkan teman, ia tak yakin bahwa anak perempuan Hiashi bisa menjadi salah satunya. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tetap akan mengikuti Hiashi. Ia tak berniat membuang kesempatan untuk hidup bersama dengan salah satu golongan berada.

Sasuke berniat untuk menikmati apa yang akan Hiashi berikan sampai-seperti yang Jiraiya katakan-pria itu menyadari kesalahannya untuk membawa Sasuke.

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke kepada Hiashi. "Kurasa aku bisa berteman dengannya, sedikit."

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _A new one guissseeee~~~ kembali dengan SasuHina yang lagi-lagi saya OOC-kan. Dan kayaknya untuk fic ini, saya bakal lebih banyak memberikan porsi ke friendship daripada romance nya._

 _Oke... ini agak kurang ajar ya saya pasang judul multichap baru saat yang lain lagi ditunggu. Tapi saya ini gampang jenuh, dan itu yang terjadi sekarang. Beberapa hari terakhir nyoba nulis lanjutan LU kok ngerasa salah mulu, nggak kelar-kelar, nggak sreg gitu. Jadi mohon maklumi xD_

 _ **Anyway, hope you enjoy... see yaaa~~~~**_


	2. 1-2 Golden Caged Girl

**Ties That Bind Us**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke baru menyadari betapa kayanya Hiashi setelah mereka sampai di kediaman pria itu. Setelah memasuki gerbang tinggi, halaman depan yang menyapa Sasuke begitu luas sampai ia berpikir mungkin tempat itu dapat menampung dua kelompok karnaval bersamaan. Rumah mewah dengan pintu masuk ganda berukuran besar berdiri kokoh di tengah halaman.

Sasuke menganggap bangunan yang ia masuki bukanlah rumah, melainkan sebuah istana. Ruang tengahnya sangat besar, lebih besar dari yang dapat Sasuke bayangkan, lampu gantung yang disusun dari pecahan kristal-kristal berbagai ukuran menghias langit-langit, perabot penghias antik berwarna cokelat kemerahan mengangkat nilai estetik ruangan itu menjadi begitu apik.

Saat itu Sasuke tak sempat menyimpan pandang setiap kemewahan di sana. Hiashi bergegas menyurungnya untuk mengikuti langkahnya melewati tangga marmer besar.

"Kau punya banyak waktu untuk melihat-lihat," ujar Hiashi. "Untuk sekarang aku tidak sabar untuk memperkenalkanmu dengan putriku."

Mereka sampai di lantai dua rumah itu. Hiashi mengibaskan tangannya, memanggil Sasuke untuk mendekat saat ia berhenti di depan salah satu pintu yang terpasang. Seorang pelayan yang duduk di samping pintu itu seketika berdiri saat melihat Hiashi.

"Dia sudah tidur?" tanya Hiashi kepada pelayan itu yang kemudian direspons dengan gelengan kecil. Hiashi semakin beringsut mendekati pintu itu, tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk. "Hinata, ini ayah," bukanya, memberitahu putrinya yang ada di dalam sana. "Boleh ayah masuk? Ayah membawa seseorang untukmu." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Si Empunya kamar, tangan Hiashi meraih daun pintu untuk dibukanya penghalang itu.

Hiashi kembali memberi gestur kecil kepada Sasuke untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kamar. Sasuke mencoba untuk menjaga matanya agar tak meliar mengamati seisi ruangan itu. Namun sekilas, ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa kamar itu begitu luas, begitu lenggang dengan dominasi warna putih dan biru mudanya yang semakin membuat kamar itu terasa senyap.

Sasuke kemudian mendapati seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut pendek duduk di atas satu-satunya ranjang di ruangan itu. Dia pasti anak tunggal Hiashi. Tubuhnya begitu kecil, kulitnya terlalu pucat. Sasuke bahkan meragukan bahwa mereka seumuran.

Anak perempuan itu duduk dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya. Netranya yang semula terfokus kepada jajaran kata yang tercetak di bukunya beralih kepada Sang Ayah yang baru memasuki kamarnya. Menyadari ayahnya tak sendiri, anak perempuan itu kemudian melirik Sasuke dengan raut datar.

"Dia Kei, Hinata. Kau ingat kan bocah laki-laki di pertunjukan Minggu lalu? Yang bisa menghilang itu? Mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal bersama kita," jelas Hiashi kepada Hinata—putrinya—dengan senyuman, ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Kei, kenalkan, ini putriku Hinata."

Hinata memandang Sasuke sesaat sebelum kembali menumpahkan perhatiannya kepada buku di pangkuannya, tanpa memberikan respons berarti.

Untuk sejenak, Hiashi menghembuskan napas melihat ketidakantusiasan putrinya. Hanya sejenak karena setelahnya ia kembali memasang senyum lembut.

"Mungking sebaiknya aku tinggalkan kalian dulu berdua. Bertemanlah dengan baik," ujarnya sebelum keluar kamar.

Hanya sunyi yang mengisi ruangan kamar itu setelah Hiashi menghilang di balik pintu. Sasuke sendiri tak merasa dirinya perlu menyuarakan sesuatu, bahkan jikapun ada yang perlu ia suarakan, ia tak tahu tentang apa hal itu. Ia memilih untuk diam dengan bola mata yang meliar, melihat-lihat seisi ruangan, menunggu kemungkinan anak perempuan pucat itu memulai percakapan.

"Teleportasi."

Hinata akhirnya bersuara, meski wajahnya tak terangkat untuk menatap Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar lembut juga rapuh, seperti memang jarang digunakannya.

"Aku butuh waktu cukup lama untuk memecahkan rahasia di baliknya. Awalnya kukira itu semacam ilusi optik, tapi rasanya teori itu terlalu berat untuk kelompok jalanan seperti kalian. Lalu aku menduga bahwa pemain yang terlibat merupakan kembar, salah satunya akan muncul di sisi lain panggung saat yang lainnya sudah bergerak turun dari panggung dengan bantuan asap untuk menyamarkannya."

Sasuke kali ini memandang Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya. Ia masih diam, merasa anak perempuan itu belum menyelesaikan teorinya.

"Tapi ayah menanyakan tentangmu dan kemudian kami mengetahui bahwa kau tidak memiliki kembaran. Saat itu aku agak bingung, jika memang kau memakai pintu rahasia, rasanya kau tidak akan memiliki cukup waktu untuk membuka dan menutupnya sebelum harus benar-benar muncul di sisi lain, itu mustahil, kecuali kau memiliki kecepatan gerak di luar nalar manusia."

Sasuke ingin bicara, menyanggah, membelokkan alur topik yang dibawa Hinata, namun ia sendiri bingung harus memotong dari mana.

"Baru kemarin aku benar-benar memecahkannya. Panggung yang kalian gunakan memang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa. Mereka menyediakan celah untukmu menghilang. Bukan sebuah pintu rahasia yang perlu dibuka dan ditutup, tapi hanya sebuah lubang. Kau hanya perlu melompat turun dari lubang itu kemudian merangkak ke sisi lain panggung untuk kemudian muncul di sana. Penonton tidak bisa melihat celah itu karena distraksi efek asap yang dikeluarkan saat atraksi berlangsung juga karena sudut pencahayaan yang teratur. Mekanisme yang cukup pintar untuk membuat aksi sangat sederhana semacam itu terlihat menarik."

Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun, tapi hatinya dongkol karena Hinata dapat membongkar trik bermainnya—yang benar-benar sudah ia coba poleh agar terlihat tak bercelah. Terlebih setelahnya anak perempuan itu menyebut usahanya sebagai aksi yang sangat sederhana.

"Tidak perlu memberitahuku bahwa aku benar," tambah Hinata. "Aku tahu itu."

"Terlihat jelas, ya?" Sasuke berniat untuk tak merespons apapun, menjauhkan diri dari membenarkan apa yang Hinata katakan. Namun ia terlalu penasaran.

Hinata baru mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. "Pakaianmu. Terutama jahitan-jahitan di celanamu. Kau pasti menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berlatih merangkak di bawah panggung, memastikan ketepatan waktu yang harus kau sempurnakan saat pertunjukan sebenarnya.

Sasuke berkedip, melirik kain celananya di bagian lutut, dalam benaknya agak tak menduga Hinata dapat menjabarkan detail tadi berdasar kondisi samar pakaiannya ini.

"Ayah membawamu kemari karena berpikir aku tertarik padamu. Padahal nyatanya aku hanya tertarik terhadap mekanisme trik yang kau lakukan." Hinata kembali memandang bukunya, tangannya mengebat halaman baru. "Sekarang aku sudah mengetahuinya dan hal itu tidak lagi terasa menarik. Kedatanganmu kemari pun tidak ada artinya lagi. Kau sebaiknya kembali saja ke tempat asalmu."

Gigi Sasuke bergemeletuk menahan kesal, dalam hati memutuskan untuk melakukan saran Hinata. Pergi dari istana itu. Ia tak tahu apakah ia akan kembali ke kelompok karnavalnya atau kabur menggelandang. Yang ia akini adalah ia tak mungkin bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi dekat dengan anak perempuan sombong yang sok tahu seperti Hinata.

Sasuke berbalik tanpa kata, ia membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar hingga mengagetkan pelayan yang berjaga di samping pintu. Mengabaikan panggilan pelayan tadi, Sasuke terus melangkah menemukan jalan keluar dari rumah itu.

Gerak kakinya baru tercegat oleh panggilan cemas Hiashi saat ia baru akan menuruni anak tangga yang sama.

"Kei, mau ke mana? Apa ada sesuatu mengganggumu?"

"Aku mau pergi," jawab Sasuke jujur. "Seperti yang putrimu sarankan."

Kening Hiashi berkerut dalam, ia diam sejenak sebelum menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Biarkan aku bicara dengan Hinata terlebih dahulu. Dia agak terlalu kaku saat berbicara dengan orang lain," ujar Hiashi. "Aku minta maaf jika dia menyinggungmu."

Sasuke memang merasa tersinggung dengan setiap kata yang Hinata ucapkan. Hinata seperti anak manja dari kalangan konglomerat lainnya, yang biasa mendatangi karnaval hanya untuk menertawakan setiap pertunjukan yang disajikan. Sasuke memutuskan bahwa ia tak menyukai sikap Hinata dan tak ada yang bisa mengubah hal itu. Setidaknya itu menurutnya.

"Setidaknya tinggallah dulu sampai makan malam." Hiashi masih berusaha menahan Sasuke saat melihat bocah dua belas tahun itu masih kukuh dengan keputusan awalnya. Tentu Hiashi tak berniat hanya menahan Sasuke sampai makan malam berakhir, namun ia berharap perpanjangan waktu itu dapat membuat Sasuke memikirkan kembali keputusannya. "Aku meminta pelayan memasak banyak untuk menyambut kedatanganmu. Sayang sekali jika semuanya nanti terbuang sia-sia."

"Baiklah," gumam Sasuke nyaris berbisik, matanya menatap ujung sepatu lapuk yang ia kenakan.

"Makan malamnya akan siap sekitar satu jam lagi," ujar Hiashi memberitahu. "Sekarang bagaimana jika aku tunjukkan kamarmu? Kau bisa langsung mandi dan berganti pakaian jika kau mau. Aku sudah meminta pelayan untuk menyediakan pakaian untukmu."

Hiashi berjalan di depannya, menuju kamar yang akan ia tempati. Sasuke tetap diam membuntuti sampai mereka di depan salah satu pintu yang Sasuke sadari tak jauh dari pintu kamar Hinata.

Hiashi membuka pintu dan memperlihatkan ruangan di baliknya, menyatakan harapan agar Sasuke nyaman di dalamnya. Pria dewasa itu kemudian pamit, namun sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Sasuke, ia memberitahukan bahwa akan ada pelayan yang menjemputnya nanti saat makan malam siap, ia juga kembali meminta maaf atas apapun perilaku Hinata.

Kini Sasuke sendirian di kamar barunya. Sasuke terperangah kagum saat retinanya menangkap bayangan karpet bulu, ranjang berkanopi dengan seprai lembut juga perapian di salah satu sisi kamar. Ia tak percaya bahwa itu semua miliknya sekarang.

Sasuke berkedip. Tidak. Semua itu bukan miliknya namun akan menjadi miliknya jika ia memilih untuk tinggal. Yang artinya tak akan pernah. Segala kemewahan itu kalah dengan kelas harga dirinya yang lebih tinggi. Dan ia tak berniat merendahkan diri, apalagi terhadap anak manja seperti Hinata.

Namun begitu, Sasuke tetap akan menikmati hal yang diberikan kepadanya saat ini. Ia bergerak ke arah pintu kamar mandi, dibuka dan dilihatnya sebuah _bathtub_ yang sudah terisi dengan air yang terlihat hangat. Semua itu dipersiapkan untuknya.

Tak pernah sebelumnya Sasuke mendapatkan hal instan seperti itu. Bersama kelompok karnivalnya, Sasuke harus mengambil sendiri beberapa ember air jika ia ingin membersihkan tubuhnya. Mereka tak benar-benar mandi di ruangan tertutup, hanya tenda persegi tanpa atap. Air yang mereka gunakan pun terasa begitu dingin. Beberapa kali Sasuke terserang flu karenanya.

Sasuke melepaskan semua kain yang melekat di tubuhnya dan bergegas menenggelamkan diri di dalam _bathtub_ itu. Tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan, suhu air yang memeluknya benar-benar lawan balik dari suhu air yang biasa menyentuh kulitnya. Sasuke tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil, ia semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya hingga level air mencapai dagunya.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya, Sasuke membungkus diri dengan kimono mandi besar dan lembut yang sudah disediakan di sana. Ia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya menuju satu-satunya lemari besar yang ditempatkan di sana. Di setiap langkahnya, Sasuke merasakan lembut karpet bulu begitu nyaman menggelitik telapak kakinya yang tanpa alas.

Sasuke membuka pintu lemari itu, di dalamnya sudah banyak pakaian dengan berbagai varian. Sasuke mulai memilah, mencoba mencari setelah yang akan pas memeluk tubuhnya.

Selesai membalut diri, Sasuke melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas matras dan membiarkan dirinya meleleh akan kenyamanan yang didapatnya. Ia bersumpah ranjangnya ini adalah benda paling nyaman yang pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke terlelap untuk beberapa lama. Matanya baru mulai mengerjap kembali saat ia mendengar ketukan dari pintu kamarnya. Ia bergerak dengan separuh nyawanya untuk menjawab ketukan itu hingga mendapati seorang pelayan berdiri di balik pintunya, memberitahukannya untuk segera turun untuk makan malam.

Di dalam ruang makan Sasuke sudah mendapati Hiashi duduk di kursi paling ujung meja makan dan Hinata di sisi lain di sebelahnya.

"Kemarilah, Kei," panggil Hiashi. "Kau bisa duduk di samping Hinata," sarannya.

Sasuke dia sesaat, memikirkan untuk duduk di kursi yang jauh dari jangkauan Hinata. Namun rasanya akan terasa sangat lancang jika ia mengabaikan saran Hiashi meski pria itu tak memaksanya. Jadilah ia bergerak menuju kursi di samping tempat Hinata yang saat itu tengah sibuh melempar pandangannya ke arah jendela besar yang menampakkan halaman belakang rumah ini.

Sasuke memerhatikan secara ringan pelayan yang berwara-wiri meletakkan hidangan makan malam mereka. Kegiatannya berhenti saat Hiashi menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih setelah pelayan terakhir selesai menyusun hidangan mereka. Atensi Sasuke sendiri menjadi tak terfokus ke satu objek. Jadilah ia tanpa sadar mengedarkan pandangannya hingga tanpa terduga mendapati Hinata yang kini tak lagi memandang keluar kaca jendela. Anak perempuan itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Pakaianmu..." ujar Hinata pendek. "Berantakan."

Sasuke kembali kesal dengan komentar pendek itu. Memang pakaiannya agak terlalu berantakan, mungkin akibat ia tak merapikannya terlebih dahulu setelah mencuri beberapa menit untuk tidur tadi.

Hinata selalu menyuarakan kenyataan, namun entah apa yang membuat seluruh hal yang anak perempuan itu katakan menjadi penyulut kekesalan Sasuke. Namun hal itu tak bertahan lama, suasana hati Sasuke netral saat aroma hidangan yang tersaji mulai terendus indera pembaunya.

Sasuke diam-diam menjilat bibir bawahnya karena tergoda dan tanpa sadar, perutnya berbunyi. Memang tak begitu nyaring, namun keheningan di ruangan itu membuat raungan kelaparannya cukup dapat didengar.

Hinata kembali meliriknya dan membuka mulut. "Menggelikan."

Wajah Sasuke berubah merah, sebagian karena dongkol lainnya karena malu. Ia palingkan wajahnya dari Hinata, dalam hati merutuki diri sendiri sembari memerintahkan perutnya untuk tak lagi sembarangan berbunyi.

Suara dehaman Hiashi kemudian menyiram bersih tensi tak mengenakkan antara Sasuke dan Hinata. "Lebih baik kita mulai santap hidangannya," ujarnya.

Yang Sasuke ketahui selanjutnya adalah sepiring penuh berisikan makanan yang terlihat begitu menggugah selera, jenis santapan yang mungkin selama ini hanya bisa ia bayangkan. Mereka bertiga pun memulai momen itu dalam ketenangan.

Hiashi, di tengah kegiatannya, melirik putrinya juga bocah yang baru saja ia bawa ke rumah ini. Ia masih melihat jarak yang begitu lebar di antara keduanya. Namun dalam hati ia tetap berharap keduanya dapat bersahabat.

"Jangan membuat dirimu terlalu kenyang." Hiashi menginterupsi saat melihat Sasuke begitu melahap sajian di depannya, alih-alih terdengar seperti larangan, pria itu mengatakannya dengan nada riang yang ringan. "Ini baru hidangan pembuka."

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, ia menengadah menatap Hiashi tak percaya. Ia kemudian memandang tiap makanan di atas meja dan menyadari bahwa lebih dari setengahnya memang belum tersentuh.

Oh, Sasuke tak peduli jika wajah konyolnya sekarang akan menjadi bahan tertawaan Hinata. Yang jelas ia merasa hari ini ia sudah mati dan berada di surga.

Hingga sampai waktunya menjamah hidangan pencuci mulut, Sasuke masih nampak bersemangat. Ia merasa malam ini ia menghabiskan lebih banyak asupan cokelat daripada yang pernah ia konsumsi seumur hidupnya.

Sasuke sudah merasa terlalu kenyang untuk menghabiskan sepotong besar kue di hadapannya, tapi mengabaikan alarm peringatan dari tubuhnya dan menghabiskan potongan itu pada akhirnya. Ia tahu tentang risiko penyakit akibat terlalu kenyang, namun segalanya di sini terlalu lezat untuk dilewatkan. Terlebih ia tak tahu apakah di masa depan nanti ia akan memiliki kesempatan untuk merasakan kelezatan-kelezatan itu lagi.

Di tengah segala surga yang sedang Sasuke jamah, diam-diam ia menyadari satu hal. Hinata tak pernah menghabiskan hidangan yang disajikan untuknya. Anak perempuan itu bahkan tak menghabiskan setengahnya. Sekalinya Hinata terlihat lahap hanyalah saat mereka mulai disodorkan makanan penutup. Meskipun begitu, kadar lahapnya jelas masih jauh di bawah kelahapan Sasuke. Sasuke berpikir, pantas anak itu terlihat begitu kecil.

"Hinata," panggil Hiashi setelah mereka selesai menikmati makan malam mereka. "Kenapa tidak kau bawa Kei ke kamarmu untuk bermain catur bersama sampai waktu tidur nanti?" Hiashi menyarankan.

Hinata mengusap pelan bibirnya dengan serbet yang tersedia. "Dia pasti tidak mengerti cara mainnya, Ayah," jawab Hinata kemudian melirik Sasuke. "Benar, kan?"

Lagi-lagi wajah Sasuke memerah. Tentu saja ia tak mengerti caranya bermain catur. Baginya permainan itu hanyalah untuk orang-orang yang memiliki terlalu banyak waktu untuk disia-siakan. Dan jelas Sasuke bukan termasuk golongan itu.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mengajarinya?" usul Hiashi dengan senyum ringan.

Hinata menghela napas samar. "Baiklah, Ayah." Hinata turun dari kursinya kemudian bergumam kepada Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. "Ayo cepat."

.

 **to be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. 1-3 A Pawn, As It Is

**Ties That Bind Us**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengikuti langkah kaki Hinata menuju lantai atas setelah makan malam usai. Sebelum mereka mendekati kamar Hinata, Hinata berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Kau hanya akan tinggal di kamarku selama lima belas menit. Tidak lebih. Setelah lima belas menit itu, kau keluar dan katakan kepada pelayan yang berjaga bahwa kau lelah, permainannya terlalu sulit untukmu dan kau hanya ingin cepat tidur. Mengerti?" bisiknya menuntut.

Kening Sasuke berkerut. Dari cara Hinata berbicara, bagaimana anak perempuan itu memerintah lewat kata-katanya, mengingatkan Sasuke kepada Jiraiya dan orang dewasa lain di karnaval.

"Terserah," desis Sasuke. Ia akan melakukan apa yang Hinata katakan, namun itu bukan karena ia menuruti perkataan anak perempuan itu. Sama seperti Hinata, ia juga tak ingin berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Hinata.

Saat mereka masuk ke kamar, Hinata langsung mengarahkan telunjuknya, memberitahukan Sasuke letak meja caturnya yang berada di salah satu sisi kamar dekat jendela dengan tirai biru yang kini menutup celah pandang keluar ruangan.

"Duduklah di sana," titahnya.

Sasuke pun segera mengisi salah satu kursi yang disediakan, menunggu Hinata mengambil tempat di seberangnya. Namun, dilihatnya Hinata malah merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur kemudian duduk di atas selimutnya setelah meraih salah satu buku yang terletak di nakas. Anak perempuan itu mulai membaca lagi.

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Hinata yang seluruh perhatiannya tercurah pada cetakan tinta di atas kumpulan kertas di genggamannya. Sepenuhnya anak perempuan itu mengabaikannya.

"Harusnya kita memainkan ini, kan?" Sasuke menyentuhkan ujung jarinya pada salah satu buah catur tertinggi yang berjejer di dekatnya.

Hinata menggeleng tanpa memisahkan kontak matanya dengan tiap kalimat pada buku di genggamannya. "Jika ayah masuk untuk melihat apa yang kita lakukan, kau bilang saja aku sedang mencari kutipan bagus yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu."

"Cih..." Sasuke berdesis pelan sebagai balasan.

"Oh, aku keingatan satu hal," gumam Hinata, kepalanya yang menunduk seketika terangkat. Ia kemudian menengok ke arah Sasuke yang masih duduk di salah satu kursi catur. "Pindahkan sedikit posisi buah-buah caturnya. Jadi orang yang melihat akan mengira kita sungguh-sungguh bermain."

Setelah mengatakannya, Hinata kembali tenggelam di dalam dunia bacanya. Tanpa kata, Sasuke mencondongkan tubuh hingga sepenuhnya berhadapan dengan meja catur. Ia mulai memindahkan beberapa buah catur berwarna putih—yang kebetulan berada di sisi miliknya jika mereka benar bermain.

Sasuke agak tak menyangka bahwa buah-buah catur itu memiliki berat lebih dari yang ia perkirakan melihat betapa kecilnya mereka. Ia hanya baru menyadari bahan dasar logam yang digunakan saat ia menyentuhnya.

Gerakan mengacaknya berhenti sejenak saat Sasuke mengangkat buah catur terkecil dari semua jenis di atas papan. Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, buah catur itu memiliki lebih banyak jumlah. Sasuke memandangnya sesaat dalam kediaman. Berpikir bahwa buah catur itu begitu menggambarkan sosoknya. Begitu kecil dan terlihat tak berharga jika memandang dari kuantitasnya. Sama seperti Sasuke yang merupakan salah satu bocah dari banyaknya bocah yang terlupakan oleh dunia.

"Apa fungsi yang ini?" tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata. Hinata masih mengabaikannya dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengulang pertanyaannya dengan volume suara lebih tinggi. "Apa fungsinya ini?"

"Kau tidak perlu mempelajari cara bermainnya walaupun ayah menyarankan demikian." Hinata menyahut tapi tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, tangannya mengebat lembar kertas, mengubah halaman bukunya. "Tidak ada gunanya untukmu."

"Aku tidak peduli soal cara mainnya," balas Sasuke, ia mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam buah catur terkecil itu dan menggoyangnya ringan. "Aku bertanya apa fungsinya? Cara kerjanya?"

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti bicara padaku. Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Hinata. Ia menyodorkan buah catur pada genggamannya tepat di hadapan wajah Hinata hingga menghalangi aktivitas baca anak perempuan itu. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan mendelik kesal kepada Sasuke.

"Apa fungsinya?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia menyuarakan pertanyaan itu dengan nada dan ekspresi yang datar.

"Namanya pion." Hinata menjawab tak sabaran, ia mengambil buah catur itu dari tangan Sasuke. "Dan fungsinya..." Hinata mengacungkannya di hadapan wajah Sasuke sebelum menjentikkannya ringan hingga jatuh dan menggelinding di atas lantai. "... adalah untuk dikorbankan."

Tak begitu mengindahkan perbuatan Hinata, Sasuke memandang buah pion tadi. Kebetulan yang menyedihkan bahwa antara dirinya dan pion itu memiliki nilai yang sama, terlalu rendah hingga mudah untuk dikorbankan.

"Umm..." Hinata kembali bersuara. "Jangan lupa mengambilnya dan meletakkannya kembali di atas papan."

Sasuke mengabaikan Hinata. Tanpa memungut pion tadi, ia kembali ke meja catur dan duduk di kursi yang sama.

Hinata memandang bocah laki-laki itu tak percaya. "Kalau ayah masuk, dia akan bertanya kenapa pionnya ada di lantai!"

"Kalau begitu buat saja alasan lain dan katakan padanya," jawab Sasuke enteng.

Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya karena kesal, ditutupnya buku di pangkuannya keras-keras kemudian ia letakkan asal di atas selimut. Hinata turun dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil pion yang sengaja ia jatuhkan tadi kemudian bergerak ke meja catur di mana Sasuke dengan tampang tanpa dosanya memindahkan buah-buah catur yang ada secara benar-benar acak.

"Tidak boleh seperti itu!" tegur Hinata, ia menyingkirkan buah catur yang baru Sasuke pindahkan di salah satu petak dan menggantikan posisinya dengan pion yang tadi ia pungut.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Itu raja, Bodoh! Kalau kau meletakkannya di sana permainannya berakhir. Itu posisi skakmat," jelas Hinata gemas.

Sasuke menatap Raja berwarna hitam yang Hinata maksudkan dengan beberapa kali kedipan. Ia kemudian menengok Hinata, menyertakan cengiran ringan. "Jadi aku menang?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Tapi milikku yang berwarna putih, kan?" Sasuke berujar, tangannya bergerak menunjukkan area papan miliknya yang didominasi dengan pasukan putih. "Itu artinya yang hitam milikmu. Dan karena rajamu terjebak, jadi akulah pemenangnya."

"Tapi kita tidak sedang bermain. Tidak ada yang menang."

"Artinya aku menang jika kita bermain tadi," balas Sasuke kukuh, masih dengan raut tanpa dosanya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak memenangkan apapun!" sergah Hinata gemas.

Sasuke menatap Hinata, punggungnya ia sandarkan di badan kursi yang ia duduki. "Kau hanya tidak menerima kekalahanmu," cibirnya.

Hinata menggumamkan gerutuan tanpa arti. "Bukan aku masalahnya, tapi kau. Caramu mengatur posisi buah caturnya saja sangat tidak masuk akal," jelas Hinata.

"Bagaimana bisa tidak masuk akal?"

"Karena... karena... uhhh!" Hinata mendudukkan dirinya dengan tergesa di kursi catur di seberang Sasuke. "Lupakan! Kembalikan saja semuanya ke tempat semula dan aku akan menunjukkan padamu cara yang benar untuk memainkannya. Aku akan menunjukkan padamu kalau kau sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan untuk menang di sini."

"Baiklah," balas Sasuke. Suasana hatinya membaik secara drastis melihat kekesalan Hinata. Ia mulai mengatur ulang posisi buah catur seperti posisi semula. Di depannya, Hinata bersandar di kursi dengan tangan terlipat dan wajah tertekuk, ekspresi yang membuat Sasuke semakin girang.

..

...

..

Jarum pendek jam sudah menunjukkan angka sebelas saat seorang pelayan—atas perintah Hiashi—masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata untuk menjemput Sasuke, memberitahukan bocah laki-laki itu agar segera beristirahat di kamarnya sendiri.

Sebelumnya, seperti yang sudah Hinata prediksikan, Hiashi secara pribadi menyempatkan diri untuk melihat keadaan mereka. Dan setelah mendapati keduanya tengah tenggelam dalam permainan catur, pria dewasa itu memutuskan pergi, enggan menjadi gangguan bagi keduanya.

Kali itu sudah memasuki permainan keempat mereka. Hinata memenangkan permainan pertama dengan cepat karena Sasuke yang kurang tanggap dalam memahami aturan mainnya. Permainan ketiga masih dimenangkan Hinata, dengan Sasuke yang sudah mulai memahami dasar-dasar langkahnya. Dan Hinata agak tak menduga di permainan keempat, Sasuke cukup mampu menahannya lebih lama.

"Sebentar lagi," ujar Hinata kepada pelayan yang menjemput Sasuke. "Aku hampir mengalahkannya lagi."

"Tapi, Nona Muda, Tuan jelas mengatakan—"

"Oh, baiklah." Hinata menyerah, memotong ucapan pelayan yang belum rampung dengan helaan napas panjang. Ia memandang Sasuke yang masih duduk di seberangnya. "Kita lanjutkan besok," tuntutnya. "Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Kau tinggal lima langkah menuju kekalahanmu," tambah Hinata, matanya meneliti tiap detail posisi buah catur yang tersisa di atas papan catur.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke pendek.

Saat hendak keluar, Sasuke mendengar Hinata meminta pelayan untuk membawa serta gelas-gelas _mug_ kosong yang sejak tadi menemani permainan mereka. Dan lewat hal kecil itu, Sasuke mengasumsikan satu hal bahwa sepertinya Hinata merupakan penggemar teh.

"Selamat malam," ujar Sasuke ringan sebelum beranjak keluar tanpa menunggu Hinata membalas.

Hinata—yang tadi masih berbicara dengan pelayan—menghentikan kalimatnya dan menengok ke arah Sasuke dengan raut tenang namun sorot mata tak percaya. Yah, mengingat interaksi mereka, Hinata sebenarnya tak mengekspektasikan Sasuke memberikan sapaan ramah untuknya.

Dan untuk Sasuke, dalam perjalanan pendek menuju kamarnya ia memutuskan bahwa mungkin tak masalah baginya untuk tinggal satu hari lagi di rumah Hiashi. Mungkin besok ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mengalahkan Hinata dalam catur. Terlebih makan malam tadi begitu nikmat dirasanya, ia agak tak sabar menunggu pagi untuk mengetahui apa yang akan mereka siapkan sebagai menu sarapan.

..

...

..

Sasuke menggerakkan kudanya yang kemudian dihadiahkan cibiran pendek dari Hinata.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengedikan bahunya ringan. "Kau benar-benar amatir."

"Aku salah langkah lagi?" tanya Sasuke. "Lalu kudanya harus aku taruh di mana?" Sasuke hendak mengambil kuda yang sama untuk menarik mundur langkahnya, namun gerakannya terhenti karena tamparan tangan kecil Hinata di tangannya yang terulur.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, sekali kau mengambil langkah, kau tidak boleh menariknya kembali!" omel Hinata.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi kalau aku membuat langkah yang buruk?" protes Sasuke.

Hinata menghela napas. "Karena kita sedang memainkan permainan sungguhan. Mana mungkin aku menuntunmu sepanjang permainan," jelas Hinata sembari menggerakkan gajahnya. "Skak!"

"Huh?! Bagaimana bisa?" Sasuke tak terima kondisi terdesak yang dialami rajanya.

"Kita sudah bermain selama dua Minggu. Harusnya sekarang kau sudah terbiasa," tandas Hinata, telunjuk kanannya diarahkan langsung kepada gajah yang tadi ia gunakan. "Aku bisa menghentikan rajamu dengan berbagai pilihan langkah." Tangannya kemudian bergerak memberitahu Sasuke tentang jalur-jalur yang bisa Hinata gunakan untuk mematikan pergerakan raja milik Sasuke. "Kau harus mengorbankan pionmu untung menghalangi aku mematikanmu."

"Tidak mau!" sergah Sasuke keras kepala.

"Kau harus melakukannya, kecuali kau mau mengorbankan kudamu untuk menyelamatkan raja," Hinata menunjuk ke arah satu-satunya kuda putih milik Sasuke yang tersisa.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke menggerakkan kembali kudanya. Hinata menghela napas melihat keputusan Sasuke yang menurutnya aneh itu, namun ia tetap menggunakan gilirannya untuk melalap kuda yang Sasuke korbankan.

"Kau benar-benar pemain yang buruk," komentar Hinata. "Pada akhirnya aku akan tetap memakan pionmu. Tidak ada cara untuk menyelamatkannya."

Sasuke tak menjawab, matanya memelototi papan catur di depannya, mencari-cari kemungkinan untuk menyelamatkan pionnya. Namun Sasuke tak kunjung menemukannya. Giliran-giliran selanjutnya terlewati tanpa kata berarti hingga akhirnya Hinata kembali memerangkap raja Sasuke ke dalam keadaan skakmat.

"Ada peningkatan, kau menahan permainanku cukup lama." Hinata kembali berkomentar, punggungnya ia sandarkan di kursi. "Ayo main lagi. Aku masih punya satu jam sebelum tutorku datang."

Sasuke tak mengiyakan ajakan Hinata secara verbal. Ia menyetujuinya dengan segera mengatur ulang buah-buah catur mereka di atas papan. Di hari kedua permainan mereka, Hinata mengatakan tentang aturan bahwa yang kalah harus mengatur ulang posisinya. Sasuke tak tahu apa itu benar aturan dasar permainan catur atau hanya karangan Hinata semata. Tapi ia melakukannya tanpa protes. Ia mengatur ulang buah-buah catur itu setiap kali ia kalah dari Hinata. Yang artinya, setiap kali ia bermain dengan Hinata.

"Aku selalu ingin menanyakan ini," ujar Sasuke tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya menyusun pasukan catur hitam di area permainan Hinata. "Kenapa selalu ada pelayan yang menunggu di depan pintu kamarmu?"

Hinata berkedip satu kali sebelum merespons. "Memangnya aneh?" tanyanya balik. "Itu memudahkanku jika aku memerlukan sesuatu."

"Kenapa tidak menggunakan bel?"

"Dengan bel setidaknya aku harus menunggu lima menit sebelum pelayan datang."

"Lima menit menunggu terdengar jauh lebih mudah daripada duduk diam di depan kamar selama lima jam," gumam Sasuke rendah dan pelan, namun masih dapat Hinata dengar.

Hinata mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "Mereka bergantian setiap tiga jam."

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. "Rasanya aku melihat orang yang sama selama seharian kemarin."

Hinata mendengus. "Kau hanya berpikir berlebihan," ujarnya, nada ragu mengikuti tiap getar katanya.

"Ada alasan lain, ya, kenapa mereka menunggu di depan?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia merasa memang ada alasan lain, sesuatu yang tak Hinata atau bahkan Hiashi katakan padanya.

Hinata diam sesaat, matanya ia arahkan ke jendela kaca yang menampilkan halaman belakang rumah. "Bukan hal penting sebenarnya. Hanya saja ayah terlalu mencemaskanku," akunya. "Dia ingin seseorang berada di dekatku, antisipasi kalau-kalau aku sakit mendadak. Padahal hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi." Hinata kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke Sasuke—yang kini memandangnya meski belum menyelesaikan tugasnya. "Kadang ayah memang bertingkah berlebihan," ujarnya lagi.

Sasuke berpikir pasti membosankan untuk pelayan yang berjaga di depan kamar Hinata. Tapi kalau diingat-ingat bagaimana sosok Hiashi, Sasuke tak begitu terkejut jika pria itu memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah demikian. Hinata adalah segalanya bagi Hiashi, setidaknya itu yang Sasuke simpulkan selama ia tinggal bersama mereka.

Terkadang Sasuke juga terpikirkan, apakah orang tuanya memikirkannya? Mencemaskan kesehatannya? Tapi memikirkan soal hal itu hanya menempatkannya pada ujung rasa penasarannya, rasa penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi terhadap kedua orang tuanya. Apakah mereka sudah meninggal sejak awal atau memang mereka berniat melepasnya di panti asuhan?

Pertanyaan itu kemudian akan bercabang, menghasilkan pertanyaan lain. Dan Sasuke tak menyukainya, itulah kenapa ia lebih memilih untuk tak memikirkan masa lalunya.

.

 **to be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **p.s  
Pion (Pawn), disebut juga Bidak/Anak/Askar/Prajurit  
Gajah (Bishop), disebut juga Kuncup/Menteri**_


	4. 1-4 A Queen, Or Is It?

**Ties That Bind Us**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka belum menyelesaikan permainan mereka saat salah satu tutor yang Hiashi bayar untuk mengajar Hinata tiba. Sasuke mau tak mau harus pergi agar kehadirannya tak mengganggu kegiatan belajar Hinata. Ia biasanya akan bertemu Hinata lagi saat jam makan malam, setelahnya barulah mereka akan kembali ke kamar Hinata dan melanjutkan permainan catur mereka. Setidaknya untuk tiga Minggu terakhir, hal itu seperti sudah menjadi agenda rutin mereka.

Saat Hinata sibuk dengan pelajarannya seperti saat ini, Sasuke lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain mengelilingi seisi rumah atau halaman belakang. Hiashi mengatakan bahwa Sasuke boleh bermain di manapun asalkan ia memberitahukan setidaknya satu pelayan jika ingin bermain di luar rumah. Selain itu Hiashi selalu mewanti-wantinya agar segera kembali sebelum hari menjadi gelap.

Hari ini Sasuke memilih bermain di halaman belakang. Ia menyukai tampak halaman beserta tamannya yang selalu terlihat hijau, bahkan meski kini sudah masuk musim para daun untuk meranggas.

Sasuke mengenakan mantel biru tua, topi kupluk, syal dan sepatu bot hitam yang baru Hiashi belikan untuknya beberapa hari lalu. Suhu hari itu tak begitu dingin sebenarnya, tak terlalu dingin sampai mengharuskannya memakai seluruh artikel pakaian hangat yang dikenakannya sekarang. Tapi Sasuke tetap memakainya karena ia menyukainya. Ia menyukai fakta bagaimana pakaian-pakaian itu khusus dibeli hanya untuknya.

Di halaman belakang, ada beberapa pohon yang terlihat menyenangkan untuk dipanjat menurut Sasuke. Beberapa pelayan sudah memperingatinya untuk tidak memanjat pohon-pohon itu karena meskipun terlihat kuat, pohon-pohon itu dianggap sudah terlalu berumur. Tapi Sasuke masihlah seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu haus akan petualangan luar, ia menganggap dirinya sebagai anak yang cekatan dan ia yakin akan baik-baik saja.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tak mengindahkan peringatan para pelayan itu hari ini. Ia mulai bosan dengan pilihan mengelilingi halaman setiap harinya. Ia bahkan mulai sering mengharapkan jika saja Hinata tak memiliki jadwal privat dan bisa terus bermain dengannya—yah, Sasuke masih menganggap Hinata sebagai anak manja yang sombong, tapi ia merasa mungkin sudah waktunya untuk mulai berteman dengan anak perempuan itu.

Sasuke memanjat salah satu pohon maple, terus ke atas hingga ia berada di bagian batang tebal yang jaraknya lebih memusuhi gravitasi dari pada posisi batang lainnya. Ia dudukkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah bangunan rumah dengan posisi kaki ia gantungkan bebas. Dari tempatnya duduk, Sasuke dapat melihat beberapa jendela berjejer pada dinding bangunan dua lantai itu. Yang Sasuke tahu, sebagian besar jendela di lantai dua terpasang pada dinding ruangan tak terpakai. Hanya kamarnya yang berada di deret kedua dari ujung bangunan, juga kamar Hinata yang terletak tepat di tengahlah yang memiliki penghuni tetap.

Pandangan mata Sasuke terus terarah pada jendela kamar Hinata. Dengan berani, ia berpegangan pada batang yang didudukinya dengan satu tangan sedang tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk melambai heboh, mencoba menarik perhatian si empunya kamar.

Posisi meja belajar Hinata ditempatkan sedemikian rupa hingga anak perempuan itu dapat duduk menyampingi jendela kaca. Hal itu seharusnya membuat Hinata mudah menangkap pemandangan halaman belakang rumah lewat sudut matanya. Tapi saat itu, Hinata terlalu sibuk dan fokus mendengarkan tutornya sehingga ia tak mengindahkan sekelilingnya, termasuk bagaimana Sasuke berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Sasuke menghentikan lambaiannya, ia menghela napas mendapati usahanya belum juga berhasil. Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah merasa terlalu bosan hanya duduk melihat Hinata, ia kembali berniat melakukan aksi yang sama. Dilepasnya topi kupluk yang ia kenakan kemudian ia acungkan topi itu ke atas, mengibar-ngibarkannya seperti bendera dengan penuh semangat.

Akhirnya, aksi heboh itu jatuh dan tertangkap retina Hinata. Anak perempuan itu segera melongokkan kepalanya sedikit ke jendela untuk melihat lebih jelas. Kulit pada keningnya berkerut ringan, bibir tipisnya sedikit membuka dan mengatup saat ia melihat Sasuke melambai-lambai ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar yang turut ikut serta. Hinata terus memandang Sasuke dari tempatnya, sejenak mengabaikan tutornya yang tengah membacakan suatu informasi dari dalam ensiklopedia dunia cetakan teranyar.

Sampai awan di atas area halaman rumah mereka bergerak, berhenti menghalangi sinar matahari musim gugur untuk jatuh ke bumi. Sinar itu datang dari arah samping Sasuke dan jatuh di permukaan dinding bangunan rumah, membuat beberapa jendela kaca melempar efek pantul cahaya yang menyilaukan. Sasuke tak lagi dapat melihat Hinata dari tempatnya duduk karena itu. Ia mendesah pelan sembari menurunkan tangannya dengan berat hati, menghentikan lambaiannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berpindah tempat, menggeser bokongnya semakin menuju ujung batang yang ia duduki. Berpikir pada sudut itu mungkin ia bisa kembali melihat Hinata. Sasuke baru mencapai titik tengah saat batang itu mulai bergoyang karena tekanan berat tubuhnya. Ia berhenti sejenak, kemudian melirik jendela kamar Hinata kembali. Mungkin ia bisa bergeser sedikit lagi, pikirnya meski berselimut keraguan.

Batang itu semakin menukik ke bawah, beberapa kali protes dengan cara memperdengarkan suara retakan kecil kayunya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menggigit bibir, merasa terlalu riskan sehingga ia memilih untuk kembali dan menunggu awan untuk menyembunyikan matahari lagi. Namun sebelum Sasuke sampai di titik aman, ia mendengar suara retakan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Dan hal selanjutnya yang ia ketahui, ia bersama batang pohon itu jatuh ke tanah.

Tubuh Sasuke mendapat goresan sana-sini oleh ranting-ranting yang posisinya lebih rendah saat ia terjatuh. Sampai raganya memukul tanah, menjalarkan sakit yang mengejutkan, membuat alam bawah sadarnya memproses refleks diri untuk berteriak.

Sasuke mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya. Digigitnya bibir bawah cukup kencang, berharap dapat menahan rasa sakit juga air mata yang mendesak keluar kala ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya. Menyerah, Sasuke memilih untuk berbaring di atas tanah dengan tangan kiri memegang lengan kanannya, menjaga agar tangannya yang terluka itu tak bergerak banyak.

Sasuke memandang langit yang terik, matanya menyipit, napasnya ia atur menjadi tempo yang lebih lambat, mencoba menenangkan diri. Di atas sana sekumpulan awan bergerak lambat hendak melintasi matahari, otomatis menghalangi sebagian sinar yang disebarnya.

Ah... kalau saja ia lebih bersabar menunggu fase seperti ini, mungkin ia masih di atas pohon sana, kembali dapat memandangi Hinata dengan bantuan arakan awan itu. Tanpa harus merasakan nyeri di tubuhnya tentu saja.

Kelopak mata Sasuke mengatup erat meski sinar matahari tak lagi menyerangnya dengan intensitas tinggi. Semakin lama ia berdiam diri, semakin terasa sakit di lengan kanan juga beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dan semakin sulit pula untuknya menahan tangis.

Sasuke tak menyadari berapa lama waktu yang berlalu sampai ia mendengar teriakan panik dan langkah kaki yang berlari terburu mendekatinya. Beberapa pelayan datang dan salah satunya membopong Sasuke dengan perlahan, mengantar Sasuke ke kamarnya melalui pintu dapur di bagian belakang rumah.

Para pelayan berkumpul dengan rasa cemas juga penasaran saat Sasuke memasuki dapur. Tak lama karena selanjutnya, kepala koki kediaman Hiashi segera membubarkan mereka, menitahkan masing-masingnya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan, menyuruh pelayan yang membopong Sasuke untuk segera membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya dan meminta salah satu pelayan yang senggang untuk ke ruang kerja Hiashi untuk memberitahukan keadaan Sasuke.

Sasuke dibaringkan perlahan, langsung di atas selimut yang menjadi lapisan paling luar ranjangnya. Pelayan yang tadi membopongnya pergi setelah memastikan posisi Sasuke sudah cukup nyaman. Meninggalkannya sendiri lagi menikmati sakit di tubuhnya.

Sasuke hanya bergeming menatap langit-langit kanopi ranjangnya. Sampai suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka terdengar, barulah lamunannya buyar. Sebenarnya Sasuke menduga pelaku pembuka pintu mungkin pelayan lain atau Hiashi. Tapi yang dilihatnya bukan mereka. Hinata lah yang muncul dari balik pintunya.

"Tadi itu tindakan bodoh." Kalimat itu menjadi sapaan yang Hinata lontarkan untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke seketika membuang wajahnya dari hadapan Hinata, merasa marah juga malu. Tentu saja setiap momen kejadian tadi dapat Hinata lihat melalui jendela kamarnya. Dan tentu saja tindakan Sasuke itu bakal membuat Hinata lebih mengecapnya sebagai bocah bodoh yang sangat bodoh.

"Bukannya ini waktunya kau belajar," gumam Sasuke kecut.

"Memang, aku akan kembali sebentar lagi," jawab Hinata tenang. "Aku kemari hanya ingin mengatakan padamu betapa bodohnya kau. Batangnya semakin ke ujung akan semakin kecil, tentu saja kau akan jatuh jika terus bergerak menjauh," komentarnya.

"Aku tahu," balas Sasuke dengan volume suara yang masih sama rendahnya.

"Kau tahu? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tetap bergeser semakin jauh? Kau sebegitu menikmatinya, ya, menjadi orang bodoh?" todong Hinata datar, namun sarkastis.

"Pergi sana!" bentak Sasuke sebagai balasannya. Rasanya ini yang pertama kali, Sasuke belum pernah benar-benar membentak Hinata sebelumnya.

Masih dengan wajah dipalingkan, Sasuke diam, masuk ke dalam jeda hening yang keduanya ciptakan hingga ia mendengar pintu kamarnya ditutup kembali. Ia melirikkan bola matanya dan tak mendapati Hinata lagi.

Tak lama berselang setelah kunjungan kurang mengenakkan dari Hinata, Hiashi masuk membawa serta salah satu dokter yang membuka praktek di daerah tempat tinggal mereka. Sang Dokter memeriksa Sasuke dan menjelaskan bahwa bocah laki-laki itu mengalami retak di lengan kanannya. Sasuke tak terkejut dengan diagnosis itu, tapi ia tetap merasa ngeri saat dokter itu mengemukakannya.

Dokter itu melakukan beberapa hal untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang Sasuke alami. Selesai dengan Sasuke, ia mendekati Hiashi, memberitahukan segala hal yang perlu diakukan untuk mempercepat penyembuhan Sasuke juga kapan masanya ia akan kembali untuk memeriksa perkembangan Sasuke. Hiashi hanya mengangguk, mengerti dengan segala yang disampaikan dokter itu dan mengacapkan terima kasih sebelum Sang Dokter pergi.

Setelah dokter itu keluar, Hiashi bergerak mendekati Sasuke, mengambil posisi duduk di salah satu sisi ranjang.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Kei?"

"Lebih baik," jawab Sasuke sambil beberapa kali memandang bebatan perban di lengan kanannya.

Hiashi menawarkan seulas senyum tulus meliat tingkat kikuk Sasuke. "Kau anak yang pemberani," pujinya.

"Tidak juga," gumam Sasuke menyanggah. "Aku bodoh."

Hiashi agak tertegun dengan ujaran Sasuke, namun hanya sesaat sampai ia kembali ke raut tenangnya lagi. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau tidak seperti itu. Siapa yang mengatakannya?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, kepalanya tertunduk, manik hitamnya menatap lengannya yang diperban seolah itu adalah hal paling menarik perhatiannya saat itu.

Hiashi menghela napas ringan. "Hinata, bukan?" tebak Hiashi. "Dengar, Kei..." Hiashi menyentuh pundak kiri Sasuke, menunggu bocah itu untuk memberi atensi padanya. "Aku tahu Hinata terkadang bisa jadi agak... kurang pengertian. Tapi dalam situasi ini, aku yakin dia mengatakan hal itu karena dia mencemaskanmu," jelas Hiashi.

Sasuke tak menjawab, namun ia masih memberikan perhatiannya kepada setiap kata yang pria itu katakan.

"Kau tahu? Saat dia melihatmu jatuh dari pohon itu, dia langsung meminta pelayannya untuk mencari bantuan."

Sasuke berkedip dua kali, tak menduga sama sekali soal hal itu. Ia pikir para pelayan yang ada di dapur melihatnya jatuh kemudian bergegas membantunya. Ia tak menyangka Hinata ada kaitannya dengan hal itu.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan mata melebar.

"Ya." Hiashi mengangguk. "Tutornya mengatakan padaku Hinata panik saat melihatmu jatuh, dan kau asal kau tahu hanya sedikit hal yang dapat membuatnya panik." Hiashi tertawa kecil. "Katanya Hinata menolak melanjutkan pelajaran sebelum dia melihat keadaanmu."

Sasuke menunduk, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Apa benar Hinata bereaksi seperti itu?

Kembali helaan napas Hiashi dapat Sasuke dengar. "Hinata tidak begitu pandai bagaimana mengekspresikan perasaannya. Tapi percayalah, dia benar-benar cemas terhadapmu." Tangan Hiashi meraih kepala Sasuke, disibakkan surai bocah laki-laki itu pelan. "Aku juga mencemaskanmu. Sekarang kau adalah bagian dari keluarga kami, Kei. Kami tidak ingin suat yang buruk terjadi padamu."

Sasuke semakin menggigit bibirnya, kedua bola matanya gatal untuk mengeluarkan cairan, untuk menangis. Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama sebelumnya, ia juga ingin menangis saat ia terjatuh. Tapi untuk yang saat ini, tak seperi saat ia jatuh tadi. Air mata itu tak ada hubungannya dengan sakit yang dirasakannya.

..

...

..

Sisa hari itu Sasuke habiskan untuk berbaring tak produktif di atas ranjang. Ia bahkan tak menjemput makan malamnya, melainkan pelayan yang mengantarkan beberapa nampan penuh untuknya langsung ke kamar.

Sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit berlalu sejak Sasuke melalap habis jatah makan malam yang disuguhkan terhadapnya. Ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Sasuke berpikir mungkin itu pelayan yang perlu melakukan sesuatu, karenanya Sasuke menjawab ketukan itu.

"Masuk."

Bukan pelayan yang muncul, melainkan Hinata—lagi. Kali ini anak perempuan itu membawa sebuah kotak kayu seukuran koper kerja yang permukaannya memiliki motif seperti papan catur. Oh, atau memang itu merupakan papan catur lipat, seperti yang biasa Sasuke lihat dimainkan oleh beberapa orang dewasa di karnaval.

Hinata menutup pintu kamar kemudian berjalan ke ranjang Sasuke dan menempatkan papan catur lipat yang ia bawa di atas selimut.

"Aku tidak bisa membawa meja yang asli, jadi aku ambil ini dari perpustakaan di bawah." Hinata menjelaskan secara acuh tak acuh sambil merangkak naik ke atas ranjang. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ayah melarangmu untuk ke kamarku seperti biasa. Oh, tentu, supaya kau istirahat, tidak banyak bergerak dan segala tetek bengeknya," racau Hinata datar. "Tapi tetap saja, yang sakit 'kan hanya satu tanganmu, bukan kakimu."

Hinata duduk dengan kaki bersila di depan Sasuke. Tangannya kemudian terulur, mulai membuka papan catur lipat yang ada di antara mereka.

"Jangan banyak bergerak," ujarnya ringan sambil fokus mengatur posisi buat-buah catur bawaan papan itu, wajahnya tak ia hadapkan langsung dengan Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau terkena masalah kalau-kalau cideramu memburuk."

Sasuke memandang Hinata yang sedang menunduk fokus menyusun buah catur di depan mereka. Poni anak perempuan itu semakin menyembunyikan tampak wajahnya. Ia merasa tak dapat menahan senyumannya.

"Baiklah," jawabnya singkat.

..

...

..

Musim dingin kali ini adalah musim dingin pertama Sasuke di kediaman Hiashi. Saat ini juga kali pertama untuknya menyambut musim dingin tanpa perlu mencemaskan jari-jarinya atas kemungkinan membeku karena suhu. Salju bukanlah lagi ancaman untuknya, malah kini ia bisa menikmatinya.

Sebenarnya sejak saat di karnaval dulu, Sasuke senang bermain salju. Namun ia tak memiliki pakaian yang cukup hangat untuk melindungi tubuhnya saat ia berada di ruang terbuka dalam waktu yang lama. Selain itu Jiraiya dan orang dewasa lain akan mulai memarahinya, mengatakan bahwa ia hanya akan menjadi beban jika jatuh sakit karena bermain dengan dingin.

Sekarang Sasuke tak perlu memikirkan semua hal itu. Ia memiliki pakaian tebal yang akan terus menghangatkannya juga rumah untuknya kembali jika ia sudah merasa suhu dingin akan mengalahkannya. Dan jika pun Sasuke jatuh sakit, ia yakin Hiashi akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Seperti kala lalu pria itu lakukan saat Sasuke jatuh dan mematahkan tangannya sendiri.

Sudah lebih dari dua bulan sejak peristiwa itu, dan Sasuke merasa tangannya sudah sembuh. Namun dokter masih mengatakan agar Sasuke tetap meminimalkan gerak tangan kanannya sampai nanti diputuskan bahwa Sasuke sembuh dengan sempurna.

Agak menjenuhkan bagi Sasuke. Tidak menggunakan tangan kanannya saat bermain perang bola salju merupakan hambatan. Ditambah lagi dengan Hinata yang menolak menjadi lawan mainnya. Bagaimana bisa ia bermain kalau begitu?

"Aku gampang sakit," aku Hinata saat menolak ajakan Sasuke. "Kau 'kan tahu itu. Jadi main saja sendiri di luar. Aku harus belajar."

Hari ini merupakan hari bebas Hinata. Tak akan ada tutor yang datang untuk mengisi jam belajar anak perempuan itu. Sasuke tahu ungkapan itu hanyalah alasan Hinata untuk menghindar dari ajakannya bermain perang bola salju.

"Kau tidak mau main karena kau tahu aku yang akan menang 'kan?" tuding Sasuke, sedikit memprovokasi Hinata.

"Tidak, kok!" bantah Hinata. "Kesehatanku tidak cukup bagus untuk keluar dengan cuaca seperti sekarang. Tanya saja ayah kalau tidak percaya!"

"Cuaca cerah pun kau tidak pernah main keluar," cibir Sasuke. "Kesehatanmu mungkin memburuk karena kau tidak pernah keluar rumah. Udara bebas itu sehat, tahu."

"Udara bebas memang sehat, tapi bukan saat suhunya dapat membekukan embun sekalipun seperti saat ini," sanggah Hinata.

"Pengecut," ejek Sasuke sebagai balasan sanggahan panjang Hinata.

"Tidak!"

"Terserah saja." Sasuke melilitkan syal putih mengelilingi lehernya kemudian melenggang keluar dari kamar Hinata, meninggalkan Hinata yang melempar tatapan kesal padanya.

Setelah memakai mantel dan botnya, Sasuke bergegas ke halaman belakang rumah, tepat ke tempat di mana ia telah membuat dua boneka dari salju pada hari-hari sebelumnya. Kedua tampilan boneka salju itu kini terlihat rusak, tangan rantingnya tinggal sebelah, topi tua yang Sasuke dapatkan dari pelayan yang dipasang di boneka salju buatannya juga jatuh dan agak tertimbun material putih itu. Mungkin karena tiupan angin kencang semalam.

Sasuke membenahinya tanpa terburu-buru. Memasang kembali topi, juga beberapa ranting untuk ia jadikan tangan dan hidung boneka salju miliknya itu.

Setelah selesai dengan karyanya, Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya ke arah bangunan rumah, ke jendela kamar Hinata. Ia tersenyum menang mendapati Hinata berdiri di balik jendela mengamatinya dalam diam. Semenjak peristiwa jatuh dari pohon itu, entah mengapa Sasuke malah semakin bersemangat untuk mencuri perhatian Hinata setiap kali ia bermain di halaman belakang.

Sasuke meraup segenggam salju di bawahnya dan membuat bentuk bola yang cukup padat meski bentuknya tak sempurna bulat. Dilemparkannya kemudian bola salju itu ke arah jendela kamar Hinata. Sasuke menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk melempar, hal itu membuat lambungan bola salju agak lebih pendek daripada yang biasanya dapat ia jangkau. Ia menghabiskan lebih dari lima lemparan sampai bola saljunya berhasil menciptakan momentum dengan kaca jendela kamar Hinata.

Lemparan pertama membuat Hinata yang berdiri di balik jendelanya merengut kesal, namun Sasuke mengabaikannya dan kembali melempar bola salju lain. Gumpalan salju itu pecah saat menghantam kaca, membuatnya kembali menjadi remah putih yang pasrah jatuh ditarik gravitasi.

Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Hinata, mengejeknya. Ia kemudian kembali memproses amunisi—bola salju—baru. Namun saat Sasuke sudah dalam posisi siap untuk melempar, ia tak lagi melihat Hinata di balik kaca. Sasuke tetap memutuskan untuk melemparkannya, mungkin dengan begitu Hinata akan kembali muncul dengan raut tertekuk. Tapi sampai beberapa kali lemparan yang membuat rangka jendela kamar Hinata memutih diselimuti tumpukan salju, anak perempuan itu tak kunjung muncul juga.

Menghela napas panjang, ada rasa kecewa menggerogoti Sasuke mengetahui Hinata mengabaikannya secepat itu. Ia kemudian kembali sibuk dengan pasukan boneka saljunya dan memutuskan untuk membuat boneka salju yang baru. Boneka salju yang satu ini Sasuke rencanakan akan menjadi boneka salju yang paling kecil dibanding yang lainnya. Sasuke juga akan menamakan boneka salju itu dengan nama Hinata jika sudah selesai dan ia akan terus menyerang Hinata yang satu itu dengan amunisi bola salju andalannya.

Sasuke baru akan merapikan tumpukan kedua boneka salju Hinata saat ia merasa sesuatu menghantam pelan punggungnya. Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik, ia terkejut mendapati Hinata berdiri di tengah tumpukan salju yang menutupi tanah halaman rumah. Tubuh Hinata terlihat menggembung karena tebalnya pakaian hangat yang dikenakan anak perempuan itu, tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan berwarna lavender sudah menggenggam bola salju lain yang siap diluncurkan kapanpun.

Hinata melemparkan bola salju di tangannya ke arah Sasuke, namun kali ini, Sasuke dapat menghindarinya dengan satu gerakan menunduk. Dengan cengiran lebar, tanpa buang waktu lagi Sasuke mengambil segenggam salju untuk ia bentuk. Menyadari gerakan Sasuke, Hinata melakukan hal yang sama kemudian berlari menghindar, mencari sesuatu untuk melindunginya.

Perang bola salju pun berlangsung seru, mereka berlarian saling mengejar dan bersembunyi dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sampai napas keduanya terengah, sudah lebih dari satu boneka salju buatan Sasuke yang hancur karena permainan mereka. Sasuke tak mempermasalahkannya. Korban peperangan, begitu ia menganggap kehancuran karya-karya tangannya itu.

Baru saat mereka berada di tengah halaman, Sasuke menyadari betapa memburunya napas Hinata. Bocah perempuan itu bahkan terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, terlihat kedinginan meski lapisan tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Sasuke merasa ia tak pernah bermain hingga sesenang ini, namun seketika ia merasa bersalah karena telah memprovokasi Hinata untuk main keluar rumah. Ia kemudian bergegas menghampiri teman sepermainannya itu.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Sasuke sambil meraih tangan Hinata yang kemudian dibalas anggukan kecil.

Sesampainya di dalam, para pelayan membantu melepaskan mantel tebal juga sepatu bot mereka sebelum mengantar keduanya ke kamar masing-masing untuk mengganti pakaian.

Ada empat pelayan yang mengelilingi Hinata, dengan nada cemas terus menanyakan apakah bocah perempuan itu baik-baik saja atau apakah ia membutuhkan sesuatu. Sasuke melirik dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh, ia juga merasa khawatir, namun ia lega Hinata masih terlihat cukup kuat sehingga masih bisa berjalan melewati para pelayan itu dengan raut wajah terganggu.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian kering yang lebih hangat, Sasuke berniat pergi ke kamar Hinata. Namun niatannya itu ia tanggalkan saat melihat Hinata masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan pakaian yang juga berbeda dengan yang anak perempuan itu kenakan tadi.

Tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, Hinata menarik lepas selimut dari ranjang Sasuke dan menyeretnya ke sofa yang diletakkan di depan perapian yang sudah menyala bahkan sebelum Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Aku sudah meminta pelayan untuk membawakan cokelat hangat untuk kita," ujar Hinata, suaranya masih terdengar bergetar karena si empunya yang menggigil dingin. Hinata duduk di sofa dan membungkus dirinya dengan selimut tadi.

Sasuke ikut duduk di sisi kanan Hinata. Diliriknya Hinata, dalam hati juga mengharapkan tubuhnya dapat dihangatkan oleh selimut sewarna biru laut itu. Sasuke bisa saja membungkus dirinya dengan seprai kasur miliknya, tapi jika ia melakukan itu, ia akan membuat ranjangnya menjadi sangat berantakan.

"Bagi denganku." Sasuke menarik-narik pelan selimutnya yang membungkus tubuh Hinata. "Aku juga kedinginan," protesnya.

"Cari sendiri selimut lain." Hinata mengeratkan selimut itu.

"Ini cukup besar untuk kita berdua," ujar Sasuke, ia melakukan beberapa untuk dapat menyusup ke dalam selimut bersama dengan Hinata. "Lagipula begini lebih hangat," tambahnya.

Hinata membuka bibirnya, baru akan melayangkan protes lanjutan, namun sebelum ia mengutarakan alasan lain, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menyusup ke dalam selimut. Mereka bersisian rapat, dan meski dengan kaus lengan panjang yang mereka kenakan, Sasuke masih dapat merasakan dinginnya tubuh Hinata.

"Maaf," gumam Sasuke, pelan dan rendah.

"H-huh?" Hinata menengok ke Sasuke, meminta kejelasan.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu bermain di luar," gumam Sasuke lagi, kali ini ia memastikan suaranya lebih jelas terdengar meski ia masih enggan bertatapan dengan Hinata.

"J-jangan konyol," balas Hinata. "Kau tidak membuatku melakukan apapun. Kau tidak bisa membuatku melakukan apapun. Itu mauku sendiri," bantah Hinata keras kepala. "Lagipula... tadi itu cukup menyenangkan," tambahnya dengan agak berbisik.

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang kini mengarahkan sorot manik lavendernya ke kobaran tenang di dalam perapian. Ia melihat pipi Hinata memerah, dan ia lega akan hal itu. Karena bukannya itu artinya Hinata sudah mulai menghangat? Yah, setidaknya itu yang Sasuke pikirkan.

"Mungkin kita bisa main lagi lain waktu," ujar Sasuke. "Tapi nanti mungkin kita jangan bermain terlalu lama," tambahnya.

Hinata menengok ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya ringan dengan menawarkan senyum kecil yang setara ringannya.

Tanpa sadar, sudut-sudut bibir Hinata ikut tertarik ke atas, membentuk lekungan manis yang langka waktu kemunculannya.

"Ya... m-mungkin lain kali," jawab Hinata.

.

 **to be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku senyum-senyum sendiri bayangin SasuHina main perang bola salju di sini astagah... unyu banget, malah jadi terharu kokoro ini t.t *aneh dasar aku ini***

 **Oh iya, umur mereka masih 12 tahun yaaa :3**


	5. 2-1 The Coming of Age?

**Ties That Bind Us**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ehmm... bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan ke pusat kota sore ini? Hari ini cerah, kau juga tidak punya jadwal privat, 'kan?" Sasuke mengusulkan.

Hinata tak serta-merta menjawab, perhatiannya secara penuh tercurah pada papan catur di antara mereka. Jemarinya mengetuk pelan bagian pucuk buah benteng terdekat miliknya sementara otaknya berputar mencari langkah terbaik.

"Kita tinggal mengirim surat untuk memberitahukan ayahmu," usul Sasuke lagi. "Dia pasti akan senang kalau mendengar kau mulai bermain keluar rumah."

"Aku sudah pernah melakukannya," balas Hinata akhirnya. "Satu dua kali aku mengirim ayah surat, mengatakan aku ikut bersama denganmu ke pusat kota."

"Tapi kau tidak pernah mau ikut denganku." Kening Sasuke berkerut tak suka mengetahui kebohongan Hinata.

Hinata tak merespons apapun.

"Kau berbohong kepada ayahmu?"

Hinata menggerakkan bentengnya ke petak yang sudah ia pertimbangkan. "Skak. Giliranmu," ujarnya.

Sejenak, Sasuke menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Dipandangnya lekat permukaan meja catur sebelum mengorbankan satu pionnya.

"Sungguh, Kei... cara pikirmu pendek sekali. Tiga tahun bermain dan sumpah, menurutku permainanmu bukan semakin baik malah memburuk," komentar Hinata.

Sasuke hanya mengedikan bahunya. "Balik ke saranku tadi. Ayahmu pasti senang kalau kau keluar rumah, dan kau juga tidak perlu berbohong kepadanya jika kau benar ikut sore nanti. Lagipula akan lebih mudah menjabarkannya ke dalam surat kalau kau benar-benar melakukannya. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu, aku punya bayangan yang gamblang soal apa yang akan kutulis, kalau kau mau tahu," gumam Hinata sebelum menggerakkan ratunya. "Giliranmu."

Sasuke mendengus samar, tanpa menghabiskan banyak waktu, ia pindahkan buah gajahnya untuk menerjang salah satu pion milik Hinata.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak?" Sejak percakapan mereka dimulai, baru sekarang Hinata mengangkat pandangannya dari papan catur dan mengarahkannya ke si lawan bicara.

"Tentu saja, sebanyak kau mendengarkanku," gumam Sasuke acuh tak acuh, kali ini dirinya yang enggan mengangkat wajah.

Hinata menghela napas sebelum menggerakkan ratunya lagi. "Skakmat."

Bukaan kelopak mata Sasuke agak lebih melebar. "Secepat ini?"

"Sudah kubilang. Permainanmu bertambah buruk." Hinata mengulang komentar terlampau jujurnya. "Tiga tahun dan belum pernah sekalipun kau mengalahkanku. Padahal kau sering bermulut besar soal akan mengalahkanku," tambah Hinata, ia pangkukan dagu di kepalan tangan kirinya.

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih?" sela Sasuke ringan tanpa minat, tangannya mulai bergerak menyusun ulang buah-buah catur ke tempatnya semula. "Kau mau pergi dengan pakaian itu saja atau kau mau mengganti pakaianmu dulu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin ganti dulu." Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalau begitu cepat. Aku sudah siap pergi," ujar Sasuke tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya menyusun buah catur mereka dengan gerakan yang sangat hati-hati.

"Kei... kubilang aku ingin ganti terlebih dahulu. Bisa kau keluar sebentar?" ungkap Hinata setelah beberapa saat tak melihat Sasuke akan pindah dari tempatnya.

"Tapi aku belum selesai menyusunnya," jawab Sasuke polos sambil menunjuk permukaan meja catur.

"Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan."

Meskipun Hinata jelas mengatakannya, namun Sasuke tak juga mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

"Kei!" bentak Hinata kesal.

"Apa masalahnya, sih?"

Hinata hanya melotot tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Oke, oke." Sasuke tertawa ringan sambil menaruh buah catur terakhirnya kemudian berdiri. "Lagian aku juga tidak tertarik untuk mengintip kok—"

"Keluar!" seru Hinata, memotong kalimat Sasuke yang bermaksud menggodanya, telunjuknya jelas ia tudingkan ke arah pintu kamar.

Sasuke menyeringai geli saat melangkah keluar. Ia tak begitu yakin, tapi sepertinya ia melihat wajah Hinata memerah tadi.

..

...

..

Dengan wajah tak bersemangat, Hinata melirik ke setiap sudut yang dapat ia jangkau tanpa perlu menengok. "Memangnya tidak bisa apa kalau kita di mobil saja?"

"Itu bukan jalan-jalan namanya, Hinata," balas Sasuke.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku tidak nyaman, mereka terus memandangiku," aku Hinata, menyadari beberapa mata yang terlihat menelitinya.

"Karena kau terlihat sangat pucat." Sasuke menanggapi tanpa benar-benar serius akan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku tidak sedang sakit! Aku sudah sehat, kau tahu itu!" protes Hinata.

Sasuke berdecak. "Aku tidak bilang kau sakit. Aku bilang kau pucat."

"Warna kulitku memang begitu sejak lahir. Kau tidak perlu berkomentar di setiap kesempatan." Hinata bersungut kesal.

Hinata mendengus samar. "Terserah. Sekarang bisa kita cari tempat? Aku bosan hanya berdiri di sini."

"Kita baru keluar dari mobil lima menit yang lalu, Tuan Putri," kekeh Sasuke ringan. "Baiklah, jadi... kau mau ke mana?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Aku mau minum teh," jawab Hinata secara tersirat.

Sasuke kemudian membawa Hinata ke salah satu kafe favoritnya. Belakangan ini Sasuke memang seperti menemukan hobi dalam petualangan menjelajah pusat kota, ia menyukai suasana ramai yang tak pernah ia temui di dalam kediaman Hiashi. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang sepertinya sudah terlanjur terlalu nyaman di dalam rumah, terlebih sejak menginjak usia lima belas tahun, jadwal privat Hinata semakin padat hingga jarang Sasuke menemui kesempatan untuk mengajak gadis itu keluar.

Setelah menemukan tempat duduk, Sasuke langsung menyebutkan pesanan untuk mereka berdua kepada pelayan yang menangani mereka. Kening Hinata berkerut ringan dengan pilihan Sasuke, rasanya ia lebih suka memilih menunya sendiri.

"Percaya padaku," ujar Sasuke menanggapi ketidaknyamanan Hinata. "Aku tahu kau. Kau pasti akan suka teh yang aku pilihkan," lanjutnya optimis.

"Baiklah," balas Hinata singkat. Matanya kemudian mengedar ke segala sudut ruang kafe secara samar.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat Hinata yang terlihat sibuk mengamati sekelilingnya. Yang Sasuke sadari, Hinata jarang tersenyum, ekspresi datarnya seperti sulit dijauhkan dari wajah gadis itu, seperti saat sekarang ini. Cukup disayangkan, padahal menurut Sasuke, gadis itu terlihat manis saat tersenyum.

"Mereka memandang terlalu lama."

"Huh?" Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali. Ujaran Hinata yang tak jelas ditangkapnya membawanya kembali dari lamunan. "Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Mereka terlalu lama memandangi kita," ulang Hinata, matanya terarah pada meja di belakang Sasuke yang ditempati sekelompok gadis remaja seusia mereka. "Itu tidak sopan."

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Hinata, ia menengok ke belakang. Beberapa remaja itu tersenyum padanya yang kemudian ia balas dengan senyum singkat sebelum kembali membenarkan arah pandang dan posisi duduknya menjadi seperti semula.

"Aku pernah berkenalan dengan salah satunya," jelas Sasuke singkat.

"Dan sekarang kalian mencoba saling menggoda satu sama lain?"

"Tidak. Tidak begitu," bantah Sasuke. "Aku hanya mencoba bersikap ramah."

"Itu sama saja." Hinata mengedikan bahu.

Sasuke menghela napas kemudian tak bersuara untuk beberapa saat. "Kau tahu, Hinata... suat hari kau juga perlu menerapkannya. Bersikap ramah kepada orang-orang di sekitarmu, kepada semua orang."

"Aku tidak menemukan alasan kenapa aku harus melakukannya," timpal Hinata, pandangannya menembus lurus keluar jendela.

"Kau tidak mungkin selamanya hanya hidup di dalam rumah," ujar Sasuke. "Suatu hari kau juga harus keluar ke dunia luar yang sesungguhnya."

"Aku berada di dunia luar sungguhan sekarang dan jujur aku tidak terlalu menyukainya."

"Bukan itu maksudku... oh ayolah, Hinata, kau tahu benar maksudku," sanggah Sasuke. "Pada akhirnya kau akan keluar, berinteraksi dengan yang lainnya, memiliki pekerjaan, menikah dan memulai sebuah keluarga—"

"Aku tidak berniat demikian," potong Hinata cepat kemudian mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Mana pesanan kita? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Hinata..."

"Kei!" Hinata menyela sebelum Sasuke mulai menyanggahnya. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini, mengerti?" ujarnya jujur. "Aku masih lima belas tahun. Aku masih memiliki banyak waktu sebelum harus memikirkan hal membosankan seperti pernikahan, bahkan mungkin aku tidak perlu repot memikirkannya. Kita cukup kaya, jadi rasanya kita tidak membunuhkan ikatan semacam itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup kita. Dan lagi aku tidak melihat adanya alasan yang kuat untukku memikirkan hal itu," jelas Hinata.

"Justru karena kau kaya, kau bisa lebih mudah menikah dengan orang yang kau suka. Tidak ada drama yang memaksamu untuk menikah karena tuntutan," tukas Sasuke.

Sebelum Hinata sempat menjawab, seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka. Sasuke sendiri langsung teralihkan fokusnya, sepertinya sekarang ia lebih tertarik dengan bagaimana Hinata menyukai menu pilihannya. Dan bagi Hinata, jujur saja, ia agak bersyukur karena ia tak perlu memperpanjang pembahasan yang menurutnya absurd itu lagi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke setelah Hinata menyesap tehnya.

"Lumayan," jawabnya. "Tapi agak terlalu manis."

Kening Sasuke berkerut. "Kau 'kan memang suka manis?"

"Memang. Tapi belakangan ini aku lebih menikmati teh pahit."

"Oh..." Sasuke bergumam kecil. "Rasanya aku tidak menyadarinya," komentarnya masih dalam volume dan intonasi yang sama rendahnya.

"Yah, sepertinya kau tidak benar-benar mengetahui tentang aku," balas Hinata dengan nada yang mengambang.

..

...

..

Di lain hari setelah acara jalan-jalannya, Sasuke tiba di rumah tepat saat seorang pemuda yang terlihat asing keluar dari kediaman mereka. Pemuda itu lewat di depannya sambil menawarkan seulas senyum ramah sebelum masuk ke dalam salah satu mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumah.

Ini agak mengejutkan Sasuke. Pasalnya ia tak pernah melihat pemuda bersurai merah itu sebelumnya. Dan bicara tentang kemungkinan pemuda itu merupakan seorang tamu rasanya mustahil. Dirinya ataupun Hinata tak pernah memiliki tamu, kemungkinannya hanya ada pada Hiashi, namun pria itu masih mengurusi bisnis luar kotanya.

Tak ingin terlalu lama menebak-nebak, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya, kali ini langsung menuju kamar Hinata. Di tengah perjalanannya ia bisa saja menanyakan kepada salah satu pelayan perihal pemuda bersurai merah itu, tapi melihat cara pemuda itu berpakaian juga kendaraan yang dibawanya, ia yakin pemuda itu merupakan orang berada. Jadilah ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan Hinata terlebih dahulu.

"Oh... seperti biasa. Terima kasih sudah mengetuk," sapa Hinata dari meja belajarnya saat Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu secara tiba-tiba, tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Yang barusan keluar itu siapa?" tanya Sasuke tak mengindahkan sindiran Hinata.

Hinata berkedip satu kali. "Maksudmu tutorku?"

"Kukira semua tutormu itu orang-orang lanjut usia."

"Sasori memang baru," jelas Hinata singkat pada awalnya, ia kembali menghadap meja belajarnya dan merapikan tumpukan buku di sana. "Dia adik Karin, tutor sejarahku, kau tahu? Umurnya hanya empat tahun lebih tua dari kita dan dia masih seorang mahasiswa. Aku pribadi lebih menyukainya daripada tutorku yang lain. Mungkin karena dia lebih muda, jadi dia tahu caranya mengajar tanpa membuatku bosan. Dia akan mengajariku sampai musim panas berakhir."

Sasuke mengernyit. Tutor muda baru? Sepertinya ia tidak ingat Hinata pernah menceritahan soal ini sebelumnya.

"Sejak kapan dia mulai mengajarimu?"

"Beberapa hari lalu... atau mungkin terhitung seminggu yang lalu," jawab Hinata mudah.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?"

"Uh..." Kali ini giliran Hinata yang mengernyit, kenapa rasanya Sasuke tengah menginterogasinya sekarang? "Mungkin karena kau biasanya belum pulang saat jam tugasnya selesai," jawab Hinata akhirnya. "Dia akan kemari lagi besok kalau kau penasaran. Dan pastikan kau menjaga sikapmu jika bertemu dengannya," sindirnya separuh bercanda.

Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan kalimat sarkastis Hinata, dan biasanya ia akan membalikkannya dengan enteng. Namun kali ini ia tak berniat, fokusnya terlalu liar.

"Kau bilang siapa tadi namanya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sasori." Hinata menjawab, dan sesuatu membuat Sasuke diam-diam gusar saat mendengar jawaban itu.

..

...

..

Hinata menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk belajar. Satu-satunya waktu senggang yang bisa dimanfaatkannya untuk bermain catur bersama Sasuke di luar hari libur hanyalah pada saat sore menjelang petang.

Saat itu adalah salah satu waktu yang selalu Sasuke nantikan. Saat itu, sembari bermain catur, mereka mengisinya dengan selingan obrolan ringan yang menyenangkan. Seperti tentang Sasuke yang akan menceritakan pengalaman barunya hari itu, atau Hinata yang menyampaikan keluhannya soal betapa membosankan jam pelajarannya.

Tapi sepertinya setelah Sasori menjadi tutor Hinata, Sasuke merasa waktu bermain catur mereka kini hanya berisikan separuh tentang catur, dan separuh lagi berisikan tentang diskusi soal Sasori. Dan Sasuke menemukan dirinya tak menyukai hal itu.

"Dia menyarankan padaku untuk masuk ke universitas yang sama dengannya kalau aku cukup umur nanti," ujar Hinata saat Sasuke tengah memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. "Dia bilang aku akan menyukainya karena banyak ragam cara pembelajaran yang lebih menarik daripada yang aku terima di rumah. Dia juga bilang akan mengajakku keliling kampus nanti walaupun saat itu pasti dia sudah lulus."

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke pendek, minim antusiasme.

Tangan kanannya mengangkat benteng namun tak menggerakkannya ke manapun. Ia baru memikirkan satu titik pendaratan, namun niatnya urung menyadari Hinata bisa menerjang gerakannya itu dengan ratu miliknya. Sasuke memijakkan kembali bentengnya ke petak awal, matanya kemudian mencari jalur yang lebih memungkinkan dan menguntungkan.

"Aku bahkan boleh mampir ke kampusnya kalau aku mau dan ayah mengizinkan sebelum awal tahun ajaran baru nanti. Dia ingin memperlihatkan lingkungan belajarnya kepadaku. Ada banyak profesor dan orang hebat di sana dan kalau bisa dia akan mempertemukanku dengan mereka. Lalu dia—"

"Kau bisa diam tidak?" potong Sasuke gusar, separuh membentak. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir kalau kau terus menerus bicara seperti itu!"

Hinata seketika terdiam, ia memandang Sasuke penuh kejut untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali dapat menguasai diri. "Kau ini kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke cepat, lebih terdengar seperti dengusan sambil memindahkan buah menterinya. "Aku... aku hanya bingung menentukan langkahnya."

"Biasanya juga kau seperti itu," tukas Hinata, tangan kanannya memindahkan benteng miliknya. "Skak."

Sasuke menggeram, rasanya dongkol yang ia rasakan semakin menjadi.

"Aku bermain catur dengan Sasori beberapa hari yang lalu." Hinata kembali bercerita setelah beberapa menit mereka bermain dalam diam. "Pelajarannya selesai lebih awal, jadi aku bertanya, mungkin dia ingin bermain catur denganku sampai waktu tugasnya selesai. Aku agak tidak menyangka kami bermain cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia pulang saat hari sudah petang," jelas Hinata. "Dan oh... dia mengalahkanku," tambahnya dengan senyum kecil.

Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya. Sorot matanya lurus ke papan catur namun pandangannya menerawang.

"Aku terkejut saat aku dikalahkan, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku kalah. Tapi yah, aku mencoba maklum, dia lebih tua dariku. Pada akhirnya aku merasa kekalahanku malah menghibur diriku sendiri. Ini sensasi yang baru, ditambah tiga tahun terakhir ini hanya kau partner bermainku. Rasanya aku tidak sabar untuk bermain melawannya lagi."

Sasuke berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Kei?" Hinata mengikuti pergerakan mendadak Sasuke dengan raut bertanya. "Sebenarnya apa apa, sih?"

"Tidak apa-apa," dengusnya sambil mengedikan bahu, matanya ogah menemui wajah Hinata. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu duduklah lagi, kita selesaikan permainan kali ini. Lagipula sebentar lagi kita selesai, tiga langkah lagi dan kau akan kukalahkan," balas Hinata.

Gigi Sasuke bergemeletuk. "Kau selalu mengatakan hal seperti itu!" mulainya dengan nada tinggi. "Setiap kali kau akan mengalahkanku, kau selalu pamer tentang berapa langkah lagi yang aku miliki. Dan fakta bahwa kau selalu benar semakin mengesalkan! Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya? Apa kau juga bisa menebaknya saat melawan tutormu?"

"Tidak..." Hinata mengernyit bingung namun tetap menjawab. "Aku tidak bisa memprediksi langkah atau pola bermainnya. Tapi memang apa hubungannya semua ini dengan Sasori?"

"Tidak ada! Tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali," jawab Sasuke, masih mempertahankan nada tingginya. "Sama seperti semua ini yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasori itu tapu kau terus-menerus mengungkit tentangnya setiap waktu."

"Aku... tidak mengerti," sahut Hinata, masih tak terpengaruh dengan emosi di setiap perkataan Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini? Kau bertingkah aneh."

"Aneh? Aku bertingkah aneh?" Sasuke menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Hinata... kau sadar tidak setiap hari yang kau bicarakan itu hanya Sasori, Sasori dan Sasori. Aku bosan mendengarnya!"

Mata Hinata menyipit tak suka. "Kau selalu bercerita tentang acara jalan-jalanmu di pusat kota. Tentang tempat-tempat yang kau kunjungi, tentang pengalaman yang kau lalui. Dan aku selalu mendengarkanmu tanpa melemparkan omelan seperti anak kecil," sergah Hinata, menunjukkan betapa egois dan tak adilnya Sasuke karena telah berpikiran seperti itu.

"Sekarang kau mengatakan aku ini anak kecil?" bukan mereda, Sasuke malah semakin kesal.

"Tidak. Tapi kau bertingkah seperti itu."

Sasuke mendengus. "Umur kita sama, kalau kau lupa!"

"Kau menyadarinya, jadi bisa tidak kau bertingkah lebih rasional?!" tuding Hinata, nada bicaranya ia naikkan sedikit.

"Rasional? Oh... tentu saja kau lebih suka bercakap-cakap dengan orang yang lebih dewasa," cibirnya. "Yah, maaf saja, aku tidak seperti itu!" lanjutnya kemudian berbalik hendak menuju pintu kamar.

"Kei! Kau mau ke mana? Kita belum selesai!" cegah Hinata secara verbal, gestur tangannya menunjuk meja catur mereka.

"Selesaikan saja dengan tutor favoritmu! Dia 'kan lebih dewasa dari aku!" teriaknya sebelum membanting pintu kamar Hinata hingga tertutup.

Sasuke bergegas ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia bersyukur Hiashi sudah berhenti menempatkan pelayan di depan kamar Hinata. Rasanya memalukan kalau sampai ada orang lain yang menyaksikan perang mulut mereka tadi.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke langsung menyesali amarahnya tepat saat ia kembali ke kamarnya. Ia membanting tubuhnya sendiri di atas matras, matanya terpejam memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Mengapa ocehan Hinata tentang Sasori begitu menyulut syarafnya? Bagaimana bisa ia lepas kontrol tanpa sebab?

Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke memiliki pertimbangan kuat untuk kembali ke kamar Hinata dan meminta maaf. Namun sesaat berikutnya, ia mengingat lagi bagaimana Hinata menyanjung tutor sekaligus teman barunya itu, bagaimana Hinata menyebut nama itu.

Sasuke menghela napas, kelopak matanya terbuka. Ia memandang langit-langit dengan tatapan menerawang. Hinata tidak pernah menyebut namanya seperti itu. Gadis itu bahkan tak pernah tahu nama aslinya.

Ada rasa kecewa menyelubunginya meski ia tahu ini bukanlah salah Hinata. Tiga tahun tinggal bersama, Sasuke hanya membiarkan Hiashi dan Hinata menggunakan nama _Kei_ untuk memanggilnya.

Sasuke kembali memejamkan mata, amarah dan ego yang masih menguasai membuatnya bersikap masa bodoh. Ia memilih mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar, tak berniat berbicara dengan Hinata pada sisa hari itu.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Hi... halo dari another work yang juga sempat teronggokkan *sobs*  
Rasanya mau ganti judul, tapi ribet harus ganti cover juga nantinya... jadi yaudahlah, seadanya aja, yang penting nanti dikelarin :v**_


	6. 2-2 Untold Things I

**Ties That Bind Us**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terhitung hampir satu Minggu lamanya sejak pertengkarannya dengan Hinata, dan sejak saat itu pula Sasuke semakin banyak menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk berkeliling pusat kota. Ia baru akan pulang menjelang waktu makan malam, berpikir dengan begitu ia tak akan berkesempatan untuk berpapasan dengan Sasori lagi.

Bicara soal makan malam, rasanya hanya pada saat itu pula ia bertemu dengan Hinata. Mereka tak lagi saling melempar kata, bukan karena sudah berbaikan, malah atas alasan tak ingin saling menghiraukan.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke ingin menyudahi perang dingin ini. Ia tahu jelas semua ini akan berakhir jika salah satu dari mereka mulai membicarakannya baik-baik, atau mungkin jika ia sendiri yang meminta maaf secara langsung. Sayangnya gengsi melarang Sasuke untuk melakukannya. Di samping itu, Sasuke tak ingin meminta maaf terlebih dahulu sebelum ia memahami kebingungannya sendiri yang mempertanyakan alasan atas reaksi meledak-ledaknya tempo hari.

Hiashi kembali mengirimkan sebuah surat di tengah perjalanan bisnisnya. Mengungkapkan betapa senangnya ia mendengar laporan tentang Hinata yang terlihat lebih menikmati agenda privatnya, juga memberitahukan bahwa mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk memberi Sasuke jadwal privatnya sendiri.

Hiashi telah mengatur sedemikian rupa kegiatan belajar untuk Sasuke nantinya, ia bahkan sudah mempertanyakan kepada Sasuke soal apakah anak lelaki itu keberatan jika ia memulai privatnya Minggu depan. Meski begitu, tentu saja porsi yang Sasuke terima tak akan sepadat jadwal milik Hinata.

Pada awalnya Sasuke merasa ragu. Selama ini ia menikmati waktu bebasnya dan tak pernah iri dengan jam belajar Hinata yang panjang. Dulu, Hiashi sedikit-sedikit sempat mengajarinya beberapa hal, memastikan ia tak benar-benar buta akan ilmu dasar, dan Sasuke menganggap itu lebih dari cukup.

Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tetap menerimanya atas dasar rasa hormatnya terhadap Hiashi.

Sejak pertengkaran itu, Sasuke merasa kegiatan hariannya semakin membosankan. Beberapa pekan terakhir ia tak bermain catur dengan Hinata. Ditambah beberapa hari terakhir Hiashi—lewat surat—mewanti-wantinya untuk pulang ke rumah sebelum hari gelap atas alasan keamanan kota yang belakangan sedang tak stabil.

Jadilah hari ini ia hanya mondar-mandir tanpa arti di perpustakaan, tempat di mana Hiashi—terkadang bersama Hinata—mengajarinya hal-hal dasar pada awal kedatangannya di rumah ini. Sasuke bersyukur setidaknya ia dapat membaca, karena baik di panti maupun di karnaval, tak ada yang pernah repot-repot mengajarinya.

Tengah hari biasanya Sasuke masih berada di tengah keramaian kota. Namun kali ini, ia tak mengulang rutinitasnya itu. Ia tak ingin membuat tutornya menunggu di hari pertamanya. Yang agak mengganjal perasaannya adalah tentang kemungkinan ia akan berpapasan dengan Sasori. Entahlah, sudah berhari-hari berlalu namun ia masih merasa sensitif jika mengingat tentang pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Jam belajarnya akan dimulai setelah makan siang. Namun bahkan sebelum turun untuk makan siang, Sasuke sudah mengganti pakaiannya, membuat dirinya terlihat lebih rapi. Ia tak ingin cara berpakaiannya yang serampangan membuat tutornya berpikir ia merupakan anak malas—meskipun Sasuke sendiri mengakui hal itu tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Sasuke kembali sedikit meluruskan pakaiannya saat memasuki ruang makan. Baru saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia menyadari sosok lain duduk di seberang Hinata. Kening Sasuke berkerut, saat Hiashi tak ada di rumah, mereka tak pernah makan betiga.

"Kau terlambat," sapa Hinata dengan nada terganggu saat Sasuke muncul. "Cepat duduk, aku lapar."

Dalam diam Sasuke mengambil kursi di ujung meja—tempat di mana Sasuke akan duduk setiap kali ia dan Hinata mengalami cekcok yang cukup parah.

"Kau bisa makan duluan tanpa menungguku," gumam Sasuke separuh mencibir tanpa menengok ke lawan bicaranya.

"Mauku memang begitu, tapi Sasori tidak memperbolehkannya," balas Hinata angin-anginan.

Sasuke akhirnya mencuri lirikan ke arah Hinata kemudian pindah mendelik ke Sasori. "Sedang apa dia di sini?" Sasuke tak benar-benar berniat menyuarakannya, yah setidaknya ia tak berniat terdengar kasar, namun pertanyaan itu seperti keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja.

Hinata sontak mendelik tajam, sedang target sesungguhnya—Sasori—hanya tersenyum kecil, tak terlihat tersinggung sama sekali.

"Aku harap kau tidak keberatan, mulai sekarang, setiap hari Selasa dan Rabu aku akan bergabung pada jam makan siang kalian. Tuan Hiashi sendiri yang mengusulkannya, beliau berkata agar aku lebih mudah mengatur waktu," jelas Sasori lebih kepada Sasuke, karena jelas Hinata sudah mengetahui hal itu.

"Lebih mudah apanya?" Kening Sasuke berkerut, menuntut jawaban lebih detail.

"Tentu saja karena aku tutor barumu," balas Sasori. "Aku akan mulai mengajarmu setelah jam tugasku dengan Hinata selesai."

..

...

..

Meja belajar yang ada di kamar Sasuke memang jarang sekali terpakai, mungkin hanya menjadi sekedar tempat untuk meletakkan barang. Sasuke bukannya tak pernah membaca ataupun menulis sesuatu, hanya saja ia lebih nyaman melakukannya sembari berbaring di atas ranjang—salah satu kebiasaannya yang sering menuai teguran dari Hinata.

Sasori duduk di sisi lain meja, membuat mereka berhadapan. Ia meletakkan sebuah buku tebal dan membukanya. Sasuke hanya bereaksi seadanya, jujur saja, ia masih menyalahkan tutor barunya ini atas kerenggangan hubungannya dengan Hinata.

"Tuan Hiashi menyarankan agar kita mulai dari sini," buka Sasori sambil menunjuk judul bab tentang pengetahuan umum dunia. "Beliau pikir kau akan lebih tertarik dengan ini."

Sasuke melirik ke lembar yang terbuka, sebuah gambar peta dunia.

"Dari mana kau mau memulainya?" tanya Sasori. "Buku ini memuat banyak informasi umum tentang sebuah negara. Jika kau tertarik pada salah satunya, mungkin aku bisa menjabarkan sedikit informasi dasar soal negara itu sebelum kau mulai mempelajarinya," gagasnya kemudian.

Kening Sasuke berkerut saat matanya menyapu gambar peta di buku itu. Ia tak percaya Sasori mengetahui segala hal tentang tempat-tempat berbeda yang namanya tertulis di peta itu. Terlalu banyak juga terlalu asing, setidaknya bagi Sasuke.

"Jika kau tidak bisa memutuskan negara yang mana, aku bisa memberi beberapa saran untuk kau pilih." Sasori menawarkan setelah Sasuke hanya memandangi petanya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke tak ingin Sasori memilih materi untuknya. Ia ingin memilihnya sendiri, hitung-hitung menguji kepintaran tutornya ini. Ia ingin lihat apakah Sasori memang sepintar yang Hinata ceritakan.

Sasuke kembali menujukan fokusnya kepada map di dalam buku sebelum menunjuk ke salah satu negara yang namanya bahkan sulit Sasuke eja. "Ceritakan tentang yang satu ini," ujarnya datar.

Sasori meneliti sesaat negara yang Sasuke tunjuk sebelum mengutarakan gambaran tentang negara itu. Mulai dari penduduk asli, bahasa, pemegang pemerintahan sampai kondisi geografinya. Sasori terus mengulang pola itu di setiap negara yang Sasuke tunjuk setelahnya. Di beberapa kesempatan, pemuda bersurai merah itu menambahkan komentar tentang situasi politik terkini di negara tersebut.

"Aku akan mengajarimu tentang politik nanti. Beberapa hal dalam politik akan terdengar seperti bahasa asing untuk seseorang yang belum mempelajari dasarnya." Begitu ujar Sasori setiap kali menemukan raut bingung Sasuke saat mendengarkannya bicara soal politik.

Sasuke berpikir, mungkin ia perlu mempelajari subjek ini sedikit demi sedikit. Ia ingat Hinata pernah mengatakan bahwa ia senang mempelajari politik, juga bagaimana bersemangatnya gadis itu saat menceritakan simulasi debatnya dengan Sasori tentang isu terkait.

Hampir satu jam Sasori menjelaskan negara-negara yang Sasuke tunjuk. Hingga akhirnya, Sasori menanyakan kepadanya tentang negara mana yang ingin ia pelajar secara mendalam. Sasuke memilih untuk mempelajari sejarah tentang negaranya sendiri, malu-malu mengakui betapa sedikitnya hal yang ia ketahui.

Hingga sampai beberapa pertemuan kemudian, dengan berat hari Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin Sasori tidak seburuk yang dipikirkannya.

..

...

..

Meskipun Sasuke memiliki beberapa kenalan di kota juga cukup akrab dengan pelayan di kediaman Hiashi, Hinata tetaplah teman terdekatnya sehingga didiamkan oleh gadis itu beberapa Minggu terakhir ini membuatnya merasa kurang bersemangat. Sasuke bersyukur tutor-tutor yng Hiashi tunjuk untuknya tak memiliki pembawaan yang membosankan, dengan begitu setidaknya kegiatan privatnya cukup menyenangkan untuk melupakan sejenak permasalahannya dengan Hinata.

Makan siang hari ini, Hinata terlihat lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Beberapa hari terakhir, Sasuke tak lagi duduk berjauhan dari kursi Hinata, ia kembali ke kursi yang biasa ia tempati, di sebelah Hinata. Sedang kursi di seberang mereka diisi oleh Karin dan Sasori yang kebetulan memiliki jadwal bergilir untuk mengajar Hinata dan Sasuke hari itu.

Karin menceritakan beberapa situasi kecil, baik tentang pelajaran yang akan diajarkannya sampai tentang rekan sesama dosennya di universitas. Tak jarang beberapa cerita yang ia tuturkan mengundang kekeh renyah dari Sasuke maupun Sasori. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang seperti tak terhibur dengan semua itu dan memilih untuk tenggelam menikmati makan siangnya.

"Kau ingat soal stratifikasi sosial yang kuajarkan beberapa waktu lalu, Kei?" Karin membuka obrolan baru.

Sasuke mengingatnya, belakangan ini ia memang menikmati pelajaran ilmu sosial yang Karin berikan. Ia terbilang cukup banyak melihat pola hidup masyarakat sekitarnya, jadi mempelajari sebab-akibat dari semua yang ia saksikan terasa begitu menarik untuknya. Namun baru saja ia berniat merespons pertanyaan Karin, Hinata bersuara terlebih dahulu.

"Stratifikasi sosial? Kau tidak mengajariku tentang itu," ujar Hinata dengan nada memprotes.

"Aku memang tidak mengajarimu ilmu sosial, Hinata," balas Karin halus. "Kalau tidak salah kau sudah memiliki tutor di bidang itu, bukan?"

"Um... ya," balas Hinata separuh bergumam, tak begitu antusias.

..

...

..

"Dia merindukanmu, kau tahu?" celetuk Karin di akhir sesi pembelajaran.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke angin-anginan, meskipun di kepalanya ia sudah memiliki sebuah tebakan.

"Hinata," jawab Karin. Ia terdiam sejenak, dirinya sudah cukup lama bertugas menjadi seorang tutor untuk Hinata, dan jelas ada yang berbeda dari hubungan antara Hinata dan Sasuke belakangan ini. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian belakangan ini, tapi tidakkah kalian ingin berbaikan? Jelas sekali kau merindukannya seperti dia merindukanmu."

Sasuke mengusap tengkuknya dengan gerakan canggung, matanya jatuh memandang lantai. "Aku... tidak tahu cara untuk berbaikan dengannya. Ini... semua ini terjadi karena salahku tapi aku... entahlah..." akunya kikuk.

"Kalau kau merasa itu salahmu, tentu kau harus meminta maaf." Karin menyarankan namun seketika dibalas gelengan oleh Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya... pokoknya tidak bisa," tanggapnya skeptis.

"Gengsi?"

"Kau tidak mengerti." Sasuke menghela napas lelah.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya Karin. "Kenapa kalian sampai perang dingin seperti ini? Mungkin aku bisa membantu nanti."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, agak gugup. Seperti Sasori, Karin juga sangat cerdas, ditambah wanita itu sangat cepat dalam membaca situasi di sekelilingnya. Sasuke masih merasa sangsi, ia tak ingin terlihat kekanakan dengan mengadukan hal ini kepada siapa pun—meskipun sejujurnya, Sasuke sendiri menyadari sikap kekanakannya sekarang. Tapi mungkin benar, mungkin jika Sasuke menceritakannya, Karin dapat memberikan saran yang tepat.

Dan pada akhirnya, gengsi yang dipegang Sasuke kalah dengan ingin hatinya. Ia begitu ingin berbaikan dengan Hinata.

"Ini... sebenarnya awalnya ini tentang Sasori," ujar Sasuke, nyaris berbisik.

Kelopak mata Karin melebar di balik kerangka kacamatanya. "Adikku?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil dalam posisi menunduk. "Sejak... sejak Sasori mengajar, Hinata selalu bicara tentang dia. Tidak ada pembahasan lain. Kurasa... kurasa aku agak... iri," aku Sasuke, masih dengan nada yang sama rendahnya. "Aku iri mereka bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama, juga bagaimana Hinata begitu bersemangatnya kalau sudah menyangkut tentang Sasori."

Karin terkekeh ringan. "Jadi karena itu?" tanyanya lagi, seperti memastikan.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia memang merasa iri, tapi kenapa? Apa karena pada dasarnya ia tak menyukai gagasan tentang temannya yang direbut oleh orang lain? Oh ayolah, Sasuke tak pernah merasa seperti itu. Malah sebelumnya ia terus mendorong Hinata untuk mengenal orang lain dengan mengajaknya jalan-jalan bersama ke pusat kota.

Sasuke tak pernah merasa terganggu sebelumnya. Jadi apa yang membedakan semua itu dengan kasus Sasori ini? Apa mungkin karena ia tak suka mendengar Hinata yang selalu meninggikan tutornya itu? Mungkin. Tapi apa alasan itu cukup? Tidak, Sasuke sendiri belum puas dengan alasan-alasan yang ia pikirkan. Ia bahkan masih mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Kei..." panggil Karin, membuat wajah Sasuke seketika terangkat hingga membuat mereka bertatapan. "Katakan semua yang kau ungkapkan tadi kepada Hinata. Aku yakin dia akan senang mendengarnya." Karin menyarankan, mereka berdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya Karin bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tapi—"

"Semoga berhasil," ujar Karin, diusaknya pelan rambut hitam Sasuke.

Bertepatan dengan itu, pintu kamar Sasuke dibuka, memunculkan sosok Hinata dari baliknya. Atensi kedua manusia yang sejak awal berada di dalam teralihkan oleh munculnya sosok ketiga dalam babak ini.

"Oh, Hinata. Kau sudah selesai?" Karin yang pertama berbicara.

"Ya."

"Saso—"

"Sasori sudah menunggumu di bawah... lima belas menit mungkin," potong Hinata, bahunya mengedik acuh tak acuh.

"Baiklah..." Karin mengangguk ringan. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa," pamitnya, ia melirik ke arah Sasuke lalu Hinata sebelum memulai langkahnya keluar kamar.

"Umm... ada apa?" tanya Sasuke setelah Karin tak lagi terlihat. "Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Sasuke berpikir mungkin Karin benar, mungkin memang ia yang harus memulai untuk meluruskan salah paham di antara dirinya dan juga Hinata. Dan untuk itu, langkah awal yang harus ia lakukan adalah melunakkan egonya di hadapan Hinata.

"Aku tidak butuh apa-apa," jawab Hinata, terlampau datar. "Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau ayah baru saja kembali."

"Oh..." Sasuke mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya samar, masih merasa canggung. Ia merasa seperti sedang melakukan pendekatan kembali dengan Hinata. "Terima kasih," tambahnya.

"Berterima kasihlah kepada ayah, bukan aku," balas Hinata dengan nada menyindir. "Dia yang membayar segala kegiatan belajar yang kelihatannya begitu kau nikmati."

..

...

..

Hiashi begitu bahagia dapat berkumpul kembali dengan anak-anaknya. Jadilah di hari berikutnya, ia menghubungi para tutor yang ia bayar, mengatakan kepaa mereka untuk meliburkan Hinata dan Sasuke khusus untuk hari itu. Pria paruh baya itu mengajak Hinata dan Sasuke berkeliling kota. Seperti biasa, Hinata tak begitu antusias dengan kegiatan ini, namun suasana hatinya agak membaik saat mereka mampir di salah satu kafe saat menjelang jam makan siang.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau kalian berdua memang agak lebih pendiam sejak aku datang?" tanya Hiashi kepada Sasuke saat Hinata pergi sejenak ke toilet.

Sasuke tak menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk ia utarakan, jadilah ia hanya tersenyum lebar—yang untungnya dirasa sebagai jawaban yang cukup oleh Hiashi.

Sasuke berharap hal itu tak membebani Hiashi. Bagaimanapun, ia tak ingin orang yang telah merawatnya itu tahu tentang jarak lebar yang membentang di antara dirinya dan Hinata. Pertemanannya dengan Hinata adalah salah satu kebahagiaan Hiashi, jadi ia tak ingin pria paruh baya itu kecewa dengan keadaan yang ada.

..

...

..

Hari-hari berikutnya cukup mengejutkan Sasuke. Karin ataupun Sasori tak lagi menjadi tutornya, oh ia bahkan tak lagi berpapasan dengan mereka di rumah. Ia paham soal Sasori, mungkin karena musim panas sudah sampai di ujung masanya. Tapi Karin? Bukankah wanita itu sudah lama menjadi tutor tetap Hinata?

Kegiatan belajar Sasuke kini di isi oleh salah satu tutor tua yang juga mengajari Hinata. Dan Sasuke mendapati pergantian situasi yang baru ini begitu membuatnya bosan. Beberapa kali Sasuke tertidur di mejanya hingga mendapat teguran saat sang tutor menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang jauh dari status memerhatikan.

Setelah jam belajarnya selesai, Sasuke langsung beranjak ke kamar Hinata. Dan seperti biasa, ia tak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum membukanya.

"Kau tahu ke mana Karin dan Sasori?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh... aku tidak mengira kalian sudah sebegitu akrabnya," balas Hinata datar, tangannya mengebat halaman buku yang ia baca. "Dan kukira kau tidak suka Sasori mengingat kau yang marah-marah saat aku cerita tentang dia. Kenapa sekarang mencarinya?" tanya Hinata angin-anginan, tak membutuhkan jawaban juga sebenarnya.

"Kau membuat mereka dipecat?" tebak Sasuke langsung pada intinya.

"Ayah yang memecatnya. Aku mana punya kuasa semacam itu," tandas Hinata enteng.

"Aku tidak bertanya apa kau memecat mereka. Yang aku tanyakan apa kau membuat mereka dipecat?"

"Tanya saja kepada ayah jika kau sebegitu ingin tahunya," balas Hinata, masih sama datarnya. Ia kembali membalik halaman buku di hadapannya, dan pada saat itulah, Sasuke menyadari bahwa gadis itu sedang tak benar-benar membaca. "Mungkin jika kau memintanya baik-baik, ayah akan menyewanya lagi untuk mengajarimu."

Sasuke meninggalkan kamar Hinata tanpa panjang kata. Bukan ia ingin Karin atau Sasori kembali menjadi tutornya, bukan itu masalahnya. Ia hanya tak mengerti mengapa Hinata meminta Hiashi untuk memberhentikan keduanya. Apalagi ia pikir Hinata begitu menyukai Sasori.

Sasuke menemui Hiashi di ruang kerjanya, tengah memeriksa beberapa dokumen di atas meja. Hiashi tersenyum kecil saat melihat Sasuke datang. Saat itu, Sasuke merasa seperti pria itu terlihat lebih pucat dan lesu ketimbang hari biasanya.

"Ada apa, Kei?"

"Uhmm..." Sasuke memulai dengan gumaman skeptis. "Karin dan Sasori... kenapa Anda memecat mereka?"

"Oh..." Hiashi meletakkan kertas yang semula digenggamnya, tubuhnya ia sandarkan ke kursi. "Aku juga agak heran. Kupikir kalian berdua sudah nyaman dengan mereka. Belakangan ini Hinata terlihat menikmati waktu belajarnya, Karin juga sempat melaporkan tentang kau yang begitu kooperatif." Hiashi menghela napas. "Tapi saat aku kembali, Hinata mengatakan kalau Karin berlaku... bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Tidak patut bisa dibilang?"

Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali, tak mengerti alasan yang Hinata berikan kepada ayahnya itu.

"Hinata tidak mengatakannya secara mendetail. Tapi jelas dia tak nyaman dengan hal itu. Jadi aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selai memberhentikan mereka." Hiashi membenarkan letak duduknya. "Kau sendiri bagaimana, Kei? Apa kau bermasalah dengan keduanya?"

"Tidak..." jawab Sasuke jujur. Ia tak memiliki masalah apapun dengan kedua tutornya itu. Yah, walaupun ia memang masih canggung tentang Sasori. "Mereka tutor yang baik untukku. Tapi kalau Hinata tidak menyukainya... mungkin keputusan Anda memang yang terbaik," tambahnya.

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya." Hiashi kembali menawarkan senyum tipis. "Aku minta maaf harus mengganti tutormu dengan begitu mendadak seperti ini. Jika kau mau, aku akan carikan tutor baru," ujar Hiashi menawarkan.

"Tidak... tidak perlu," balas Sasuke. "Aku tidak masalah dengan tutor yang baru. Terima kasih." Sasuke membungkuk hormat.

Sasuke memang tidak menyukai tutor baru yang menurutnya super membosankan itu. Namun baginya, Hiashi tak perlu mengetahui fakta kecil itu. Ia sangat berterima kasih dan menghargai segala hal yang sudah Hiashi lakukan untuknya.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih. Ini memang sudah waktunya untukmu fokus terhadap pendidikan. Ingat, kau juga anakku, Kei."

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Update lagi... such a ketumbenan yang hqq hhahhaha :v**


	7. 2-3 Untold Things II

**Ties That Bind Us**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu agenda privat Sasuke dibatalkan setelah mereka menerima sebuah surat yang mengabarkan tutor yang bertugas tak dapat memenuhi jadwalnya karena sakit.

"Sangat disayangkan," ujar Hiashi penuh simpati setelah menyampaikan pesan itu langsung kepada Sasuke. "Belakangan ini banyak orang yang terjangkit virus serupa. Aku harap dia lekas sembuh."

Sasuke dapat melihat kebenaran ucapan Hiashi tentang virus yang menyebar di kota setelah dua hari setelah berita dari sang tutor, salah satu penjaga rumah Hiashi juga mengalami gejala yang sama. Kemudian diikuti oleh beberapa pelayan. Sasuke berpikir ini hanya semacam penyakit biasa yang datang bersama pergantian musim. Ia kira mungkin semuanya akan kembali sehat dalam satu Minggu.

Namun hingga hampir dua Minggu berlalu, keadaan semakin memburuk. Bukan hanya di rumah mereka, namun juga orang-orang di kota mereka. Hingga suatu pagi, Hiashi muncul di kamarnya, kecemasan mencoreng raut wajah tua pria itu ketika menyampaikan kepada Sasuke bahwa Hinata juga jatuh sakit.

Sasuke gelisah, kekhawatiran otomatis menggerogoti dirinya namun ia tak serta-merta menemui Hinata. Ia masih berpikir bahwa mungkin Hinata enggan bertemu dengannya setelah pertengkaran mereka—yang terjadi dua bulan lalu itu. Jadilah yang Sasuke lakukan hanyalah berjalan bolak-balik di depan pintu kamar Hinata dan menanyakan keadaan Hinata kepada setiap pelayan atau perawat yang keluar dari kamar itu.

Satu Minggu sejak Hinata jatuh sakit, surat lain datang ke kediaman Hiashi. Kali ini mengabarkan tentang tutor Sasuke yang meninggal dunia. Bahasan tentang penyakit ini begitu santer di lingkup kota mereka. Tutor Sasuke bukanlah satu-satunya yang kalah oleh penyakit yang ternyata telah dipastikan sebagai penyakit endemik itu.

Semakin banyak berita, semakin panik dirasa Sasuke. Ia tak peduli jika Hinata tak ingin menemuinya, yang ia perlukan hanyalah melihat Hinata secara langsung. Sasuke pun bergegas menuju kamar Hinata, namun niatnya ditahan, pelayan yang berjaga tak mengizinkannya masuk.

Mereka bilang Hiashi sendiri yang memerintahkan bahwa tak boleh ada yang memasuki kamar Hinata selain dokter dan perawat. Mereka juga mengatakan kepada Sasuke untuk menurut demi menghindari penularan.

Sasuke tak peduli. Ia memberontak, mencoba menerobos masuk namun lagi-lagi ditahan. Kali ini bahkan seorang penjaga menjagalnya, menahan gerakan memberontaknya.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sasuke. "Aku harus melihatnya!"

Sasuke bertingkah di luar kendali hingga pelayan terpaksa menghubungi Hiashi. Sembari menunggu tuan besar mereka datang, para pelayan terus berusaha menenangkan Sasuke, menjelaskan bahwa Hinata butuh istirahat penuh.

Apapun yang mereka katakan tak membuat Sasuke merasa lebih baik. Di kepalanya terlalu banyak bayangan buruk tentang Hinata. Penyakit itu bahkan dapat membunuh orang-orang sehat dalam beberapa Minggu, bagaimana dengan Hinata yang ia tahu memiliki imunitas rendah?

Bagaimana kalau virus itu bekerja lebih cepat terhadap Hinata? Bagaimana jika Hinata pergi sebelum Sasuke sempat mengatakan maaf? Bagaimana jika kali ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk berbaikan dengan Hinata?

Sasuke ingin melihat gadis itu lagi. Berbagi cerita dengannya. Mendengar komentar tajamnya. Bermain catur dan kalah darinya. Sasuke menginginkan semua itu lagi, dan tak boleh ada satu orang pun yang menghalanginya.

Hiashi tiba dua puluh menit setelah pelayan menghubunginya. Saat melihat Sasuke—yang masih dicekal oleh salah satu penjaga—ia menyadari tampak kedua mata anak lelaki itu memerah dengan berbagai emosi yang terpancar. Hiashi segera menghampiri Sasuke, menariknya dari rengkuhan penjaga kemudian memeluknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," bisik Hiashi, tangannya menepuk pelan punggung Sasuke, tak mempermasalahkan bagaimana anak laki-laki itu tak membalas pelukannya. "Hinata akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya kencang, getar dalam suara Hiashi saat mengatakan kalimat itu membuatnya gemetar. Sasuke sadar, saat itu Hiashi mengatakannya untuk meyakinkan mereka berdua.

..

...

..

Malam itu Sasuke mencoba terus terjaga. Ia bersembunyi di salah satu kamar kosong di dekat kamar Hinata. Beberapa kali ia intai keadaan di luar kamar melalui celah sempit pintu yang sengaja tak ia tutup rapat., menunggu waktu di mana pelayan yang berjaga di depan kamar Hinata lengah.

Sasuke mengambil kesempatan saat pelayan tadi akhirnya pergi—entah ke mana dan untuk apa, Sasuke tak peduli. Ia melintasi lorong kemudian dengan sangat hati-hati menyelinak masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata.

Hinata sendiri tengah terlelap dengan posisi membelakangi Sasuke, selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga bahu. Kening Sasuke mengernyit, mungkin hanya sugestinya namun ia melihat Hinata tampak lebih kecil dari biasanya.

Sasuke bergerak melintasi kamar hingga berhenti tepat di samping ranjang. Ia pandang lekat temannya itu, matanya mencari satu gerakan kecil yang dapat memastikannya bahwa gadis itu masih bernapas.

Rasanya Sasuke cukup yakin kalau ia tak membuat sedikit pun gangguan audio dalam kunjungannya kali ini. Tapi kemudian, Hinata bergerak, posisinya berubah menjadi berbaring sehingga Sasuke dapat lebih jelas melihat wajah gadis itu. Hinata lebih ekspresif saat tertidur, namun Sasuke tak menyukai apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Ia tak menyukai bagaimana Hinata terlihat begitu tak nyaman, begitu kesakitan.

Kelopak mata Hinata terbuka perlahan. Sasuke mendapati tatapan Hinata kabur, tak fokus saat gadis itu menengok ke arahnya.

"Kanapa kau tidak pergi?" tanya Hinata dengan suara serak yang tak begitu jelas.

"A-apa maksudnya?"

"Kau bisa pergi ke manapun kau mau," balas Hinata. "Kau bisa berteleportasi. Kau bisa saja pergi."

Sasuke mengambil napas panjang. Ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa Hinata belum benar-benar sadar saat mengatakannya. Ia sendiri tak tahu apakah ia harus menjawab atau lebih baik mengabaikannya.

"Kau bisa saja meninggalkanku," lanjut Hinata, suaranya semakin pelan.

"Aku masih di sini," ujar Sasuke, namun Hinata sudah kembali terpejam.

Sasuke tak tahu apakah Hinata mendengarnya, atau apakah Hinata akan mengingat ucapannya saat gadis itu terbangun nanti. Tapi itu bukan masalah untuk Sasuke, ia tak perlu Hinata untuk menjadi saksi akan kata-katanya karena ia sendiri yang akan memegangnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi," lanjutnya kemudian menggigit bibir, menyadari getar di suaranya. "Jadi kau juga tidak boleh meninggalkanku."

..

...

..

Dua hari berikutnya Sasuke terbangun sebelum matahari terbit karena batuk yang begitu mengganggu. Salah satu pelayan yang mendengar langsung mendatanginya, memastikan keadaannya kemudian melaporkan hal ini kepada Hiashi. Hiashi langsung menghubungi dokter untuk memeriksa Sasuke, dan pagi itu, Sasuke dinyatakan terjangkit virus yang sama.

Fakta tentang penyakit itu yang dapat menular dengan mudah lewat udara tak begitu dipikirkan Hiashi. Pria itu tetap duduk di sisi ranjang Sasuke, menunggu dokter selesai dengan urusannya hingga Sasuke kembali tertidur. Dan untuk Sasuke, di ujung kesadarannya, ia masih dapat merasakan remasan ringan tangan Hiashi di ujung jari-jarinya.

Sasuke merasa waktu berjalan begitu lambat sejak ia sakit. Rasanya ingin ia mempercepat waktu sampai di mana virus-virus menyebalkan itu sudah bosan mengganggu dirinya. Ia benci harus terus terbangun karena batuk yang semakin menjadi. Ia benci memuntahkan setiap hidangan lezat yang ia makan. Ia benci menelan obat-obat dengan bau mengerikan dan rasa yang menurutnya terlalu pahit untuk masuk ke tenggorokannya itu.

Seringnya, segala kesengsaraan—menurut Sasuke—itu mengingatkannya kepada Hinata. Pasti menyebalkan harus dikelilingi obat hampir setiap waktu.

Bicara soal Hinata, Sasuke beberapa kali mencoba menanyakan keadaan gadis itu, namun para perawat dan dokter terlalu sibuk menanganinya. Ditambah perasaan gugup dari dalam dirinya muncul setiap kali ia berniat menyuarakan pertanyaan itu.

Satu hal yang membuat Sasuke lebih baik, setidaknya tidak ada kabar tentang Kematian Hinata sampai saat ini. Itu hal bagus, bukan? Tapi... kalaupun yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, untuk apa memberi tahu Sasuke yang sedang dalam kondisi buruk? Bisa jadi mereka menyembunyikan berita itu darinya dan menunggu ia pulih sebelum menyampaikannya, bukan?

Sasuke begitu paranoid dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Selalu begitu setiap harinya sampai ia mencapai kondisi di mana ia kesulitan membedakan mana igauannya mana alam sadarnya. Sasuke tak lagi mendegar berita tentang Hinata, bahkan Hiashi. Ia berpikir, mungkin kondisinya sudah terlalu parah sampai bahkan Hiashi pun enggan menjenguknya lagi.

Meski pikirannya begitu berkabut karena demam tinggi, rasa kesepian tetap dapat menganggunya. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa saat ia masih tinggal bersama rombongan karnaval. Ia dikelilingi banyak orang, namun tak satu pun dari mereka merupakan temannya. Tak satu pun dari mereka dapat ia sebut sebagai keluarganya.

Sasuke selalu didatangi mimpi, namun kebanyakan merupakan mimpi buruk baginya. Yang paling sering adalah tentang ia yang terperangkap di bawah panggung pertunjukan dengan asap tebal yang mengaburkan pandangan juga mengganggu jalan napasnya, tanpa bisa menemukan pintu keluar. Dan pada akhirnya, mimpi itu selalu berakhir dengan Sasuke yang terbangun karena batuk parah.

Tapi ada satu malam di mana Sasuke menganggap mimpi yang datang kala itu jauh lebih menenangkan dari mimpi-mimpi lainnya. Di dalam mimpinya, Hinata duduk di samping ranjangnya, terlihat bercahaya seperti tubuhnya memantulkan sinar rembulan yang masuk ke dalam kamar. Hinata terlihat pucat seperti hantu, dan Sasuke sendiri berpikir mungkin itu memang hantu. Ia berpikir arwah Hinata lah yang mengunjunginya.

.

"Kau bodoh," ujar Hinata, masih terdengar ketus namun juga dirasa berbeda. Entahlah, Sasuke tak dapat menunjuk secara jelas apa yang berbeda. "Harusnya aku tidak perlu terkejut, dari dulu kau 'kan memang bodoh. Tapi ini adalah hal paling bodoh dari semua hal bodoh yang kau lakukan," lanjutnya. "Masuk ke kamarku saat aku terjangkit penyakit menular? Apa kau sebegitu ingin matinya?"

Sasuke mencoba untuk menanggapi, mencoba untuk mengatakan kepada Hinata bahwa saat itu yang ia inginkan hanyalah melihat gadis itu secara langsung. Namun lidahnya kaku, bibirnya terkunci rapat.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau itu memang maumu." Hinata mencondongkan tubuhnya, tangannya ia lipat dan ia letakkan di tepi ranjang. "Tapi aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu, mengerti? Aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk pergi. Kau sudah bilang kau akan tetap tinggal, dan kau tidak boleh menarik kembali kata-katamu. Kau tidak boleh pergi."

Sasuke merasakan tangannya diremas oleh—yang ia yakini adalah arwah—Hinata. Ia dapat melihat raut wajah Hinata yang hangat, yang tak pernah gadis itu tampakkan sebelumnya. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat Hinata dengan ekspresi itu, namun ia seolah masih terpasung, tak dapat menunjukkan reaksinya secara langsung. Jadilah ia hanya diam memandang Hinata.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi." Sasuke mendengar Hinata merapal, gadis itu kini tertunduk, masih dengan kedua tangan menggenggam tangannya. "Jangan meninggalkan aku sendiri."

Sasuke ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan ke manapun, bahwa ia akan memegang janjinya. Namun bibirnya menolak memberikan penegasan untuk meyakinkan Hinata.

"Jangan meninggalkanku, Kei."

Tidak. Yang benar adalah Sasuke. Namanya Sasuke.

Mendengar kalimat itu, Sasuke begitu berharap bahwa ia dapat memberitahukan Hinata nama aslinya. Ia ingin Hinata menyebut nama aslinya, meskipun hanya satu kali. Meskipun hanya arwah Hinata yang mengucapkannya. Tidak masalah baginya.

Namun Sasuke tetap tak dapat memberikan reaksi berarti. Selanjutnya yang ia tahu, kesadarannya kalah ditarik masuk ke dalam kegelapan yang sama. Namun kali ini, rasa kesepian yang selalu ia rasakan tak begitu menjeratnya. Karena di ujung mimpi sebelum Hinata menghilang dan ia larut dalam kegelapan, Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata tersenyum kepadanya.

..

...

..

"Kei? Kei? Bisa kau dengar aku?"

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya perlahan yang langsung disambut senyuman dokter yang menanganinya.

"Kau anak yang hebat," puji dokter itu sembari menepuk lengannya dengan sangat pelan. "Fase kritismu sudah lewat. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk Sasuke untuk memahami situasi yang terjadi. Dan saat ia menyadarinya, tanpa sadar air mata menimbun di matanya.

"Kelihatannya dia merasa lega sampai-sampai matanya berkaca-kaca seperti itu," komentar salah satu perawat.

Tapi bukan itu yang sesungguhnya. Perawat itu salah. Sasuke tak merasa lega atau bahkan senang setelah mendengar kondisinya yang dipastikan membaik. Dalam hatinya ia merasa layu, teringat pertemuannya dengan arwah Hinata. Memang apa bagusnya jika ia dapat bertahan tapi Hinata tidak? Begitu pikir Sasuke.

"Kami akan kembali besok," ujar dokter bersurai pirang itu, menginformasikan. "Kau masih perlu banyak istirahat, tapi kau sungguh akan baik-baik saja."

Beberapa lama setelah dokter dan perawat itu pergi, seseorang kembali membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk. Iris hitam Sasuke semakin jelas terlihat kala matanya membulat mendapati arwah Hinata—Sasuke sungguh masih berpikir kalau Hinata sudah mati—berdiri di sana.

Hinata yang ia lihat kini agak berbeda dari yang ia temui di alam mimpi. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca, seperti Hinata yang biasa saat masih hidup. Ditambah, kali ini gadis itu memakai pakaian serba hitam, bukan setelan putih.

"Kau 'kan... sudah mati." Sasuke menggumam tak percaya dengan suara seraknya.

Hinata masih dapat mendengar gumaman rendah Sasuke. Keningnya sedikit berkerut singkat, namun ekspresinya tak berubah.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku masih hidup," balas Hinata. "Yang meninggal itu ayah."

..

...

..

Cuaca begitu cerah saat upacara pemakaman Hiashi berlangsung. Cuaca yang menurut Sasuke cocok disandingkan dengan Hiashi. Ia bahkan menebak bahwa cuaca cerah adalah favorit Hiashi mengingat bagaimana pria itu memberikan nama kepada putrinya.

Hinata hanya diam sepanjang acara. Saat ditawari untuk bicara menyampaikan penghormatan terakhir, ia hanya menggeleng singkat sebagai jawaban. Sasuke tak mendapat tawaran itu karena ia bukanlah keluarga kandung Hiashi. Ia sendiri tak yakin jika ia memiliki keinginan untuk bicara di hadapan semua orang yang datang.

Sasuke tentu ingin memberikan penghormatan terakhirnya, berterima kasih kepada Hiashi atas segala yang pria itu berikan kepadanya. Tapi tidak di sini, tidak saat ia dikelilingi orang-orang asing yang juga memandangnya asing. Ada penyesalan yang mengganjal Sasuke, mengingat ia pernah memiliki waktu tiga tahun untuk menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya saat Hiashi masih dapat mendengarnya.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin menangis, tapi ia masih dapat menahannya. Diliriknya Hinata yang juga tak terlihat tengah meneteskan air mata. Gadis itu bahkan tak menampakkan kesedihannya. Rautnya selalu sama, selalu menyuarakan ketidakpeduliannya. Hanya tatapan hampanya saja yang sedikit membocorkan emosinya.

Setelah prosesi pemakaman, mereka kembali ke kediaman rumah. Kali ini Hizashi—paman Hinata yang merupakan saudara kembar Hiashi—bersama mereka. Di tengah perjalanan, Hizashi menerangkan bahwa ia akan tinggal bersama mereka, ia juga akan menangani urusan rumah dan bisnis Hiashi sampai Hinata cukup dianggap dewasa di mata hukum. Hal itu merupakan permintaan Hiashi sendiri. Namun Sasuke tak yakin jika ia memercayai Hizashi yang dianggapnya terlalu serius dan dingin.

Ketika mereka sampai di rumah, Hizashi mengatakan kepada keduanya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian untuk waktu makan malam nanti. Mereka menurutinya, bersama-sama berjalan—sebenarnya Hinata berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Sasuke—menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Hari ini sangat cerah." Sasuke berujar karena ia merasa senyap yang mereka ciptakan bukanlah hal yang benar. Hiashi selalu senang saat mereka berbincang. Dan di saat seperti sekarang, Sasuke sadar bahwa mereka butuh satu sama lain untuk saling menyemangati. Terlebih saat upacara pemakaman tadi, Sasuke tak memiliki kesempatan—juga keberanian—yang cukup untuk berbicara dengan Hinata."Aku pikir ayahmu akan sangat menyukainya."

Hinata tak membalas dengan reaksi apapun.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Sasuke setelah yakin Hinata tak akan mengatakan apapun untuk menanggapi ucapannya tadi.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti," bisik Hinata rendah.

Sasuke mengambil napas dalam dan mengembuskannya pelan-pelan, jujur saja ia agak tak menyangka Hinata akan menyahutinya. "Mungkin aku bisa sedikit mengerti," ujar Sasuke. "Dia memang bukan ayahku, tapi aku... dia sudah seperti seorang ayah untukku."

Hinata berhenti kemudian berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Itu dia!" Hinata meninggikan nada bicaranya. "Dia adalah ayah kandungku!" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata. "Tapi kau... ayah tetap pergi menjengukmu meskipun tahu dia mungkin akan tertular olehmu. Dia mengabaikan risiko itu dan itu membuatnya terbunuh!"

Wajah Sasuke memucat saat Hinata memaparkan pemikiran itu. "Dia... tidak sakit karena aku, 'kan?" lirihnya, dalam hati mencoba mencari alibi yang mematahkan dugaan Hinata.

"Lalu kau pikir dari siapa lagi ayah tertular?!" Hinata melemparkan kalimat itu dengan nada menuduh, suaranya masih terdengar tinggi. "Kau satu-satunya yang ayah jenguk! Dia tidak pernah menjengukku bahkan saat dokter bilang aku mungkin saja akan mati! Dia tidak menemuiku, tapi kau!"

Sasuke terbungkam, pandangannya lurus menatap Hinata yang tengah dikuasai amarah. Ia dapat melihat mata lavender gadis itu berkilap karena air mata yang menggenang di sana.

"Kau bahkan bukan anak kandungnya, tapi ayah menerima segala risiko untukmu. Dan itu... dan itu membunuhnya!" Sebulir air mata lepas, namun tatapan gadis itu masih sama dinginnya. "Kau membunuh ayahku!"

Dengan itu, Hinata kembali menggerakkan kakinya, dengan cepat berlari ke kamar meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terkekang oleh segala ucapannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, yang dapat Sasuke dengar hanyalah debum pintu yang tertutup.

Hinata tak pernah bertingkah seperti itu. Pengalaman pertama pintu kamar Hinata dibanting beberapa waktu lalu, Sasuke adalah pelakunya. Dan itu dipicu oleh rasa marahnya terhadap Hinata.

Bagaimanapun, ini adalah kali pertama Hinata menampakkan emosi penuhnya terhadap Sasuke. Dan Sasuke menyesal bahwa yang gadis itu bagi dengannya bukanlah emosi dan perasaan yang positif.

Sasuke tak dapat menyalahkan Hinata atas apapun. Pertama karena gadis itu tengah berduka. Dan kedua, karena ia menyadari bahwa apa yang Hinata katakan mungkin benar adanya. Benar bahwa ia yang telah membuat Hiashi pergi.

..

...

..

Hizashi duduk di ujung meja makan saat makan malam berlangsung. Meskipun secara resmi pria itu sudah menjadi tuan rumah, melihatnya duduk di sana terasa salah untuk Sasuke. Itu adalah kursi milik Hiashi, pikirnya.

Sasuke sendiri duduk di bagian tengah, tak begitu dekan dengan Hizashi maupun Hinata. Selama jamuan makan malam, ia tak dapat memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat ke arah Hinata. Ia tahu, kalaupun ia bisa membawa diri untuk memandang gadis itu, Hinata tak akan sudi melihatnya.

"Ada hal yang perlu aku perjelas di sini," buka Hizashi setelah santapan penutup mereka dianggap cukup. Pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya, tatapannya lurus ke arah Sasuke. "Sejujurnya, aku selalu menganggap cara kakakku memperlakukanmu tidaklah pantas. Dia mungkin berniat mengadopsimu, tapi dia tidak pernah melakukannya secara resmi, " terangnya tanpa basa-basi. "Gagasan tentang kau yang diperlakukan seperti tuan rumah tidak begitu aku sukai."

Sasuke menelan liurnya, kerongkongannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. Ia tak memiliki niat untuk meraih segelas air di dekatnya. Terlalu terpaku, matanya terkunci oleh tatapan Hizashi.

"Aku tidak berniat mengusirmu. Dan bukan aku tidak menghormati niat kakakku," lanjut Hizashi masih dengan nada yang sama datarnya. "Tapi beberapa hal harus diubah. Saatnya kembali menyadari di mana seharusnya kau berada. Dan jika kau ingin tetap tinggal, sudah sepatutnya kau melakukan sesuatu sebagai timbal baliknya."

Sasuke terlalu bingung untuk menanggapinya. Ia perlahan melirik ke arah Hinata. Jelas sekali Sasuke tak berada dalam posisi di mana ia bisa bicara untuk membela dirinya sendiri, namun Hinata bisa mengatakan sesuatu. Lagipula, semua yang berhubungan dengan Hiashi merupakan milik Hinata kini, Hizashi yang hanya berperan sebagai wali akan mendengarkan apapun yang gadis itu katakan.

Tapi Hinata tak mengatakan apapun. Melirik pun tidak, ia terus memandang ke luar jendela ruang makan seakan tak mendengar apa yang pamannya katakan. Dengan itu Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa Hinata memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Untuk malam ini kau boleh menempati kamar yang disediakan oleh kakakku. Besok aku akan menyampaikan beberapa pengaturan baru di tempat ini," ujar Hizashi sebelum mempersilakan keduanya untuk kembali ke kamar.

..

...

..

Malam itu Sasuke meringkuk di atas ranjangnya, ia memeluk selimut biru miliknya. Selimut yang ia bagi dengan Hinata tiga tahun lalu, kali pertama mereka bermain salju bersama. Masih tertinggal noda gelap di salah satu ujungnya, di mana saat itu Hinata menumpahkan sedikit cokelat hangatnya karena terkejut akan lutut Sasuke yang tanpa sengaja menyenggol kakinya. Saat itu Sasuke tertawa menyaksikan bagaimana hal sekecil itu dapat membuat gadis es seperti Hinata terkejut. Dan Hinata... Sasuke ingat wajah merah dan raut merengut kesal gadis itu saat ia menertawakannya.

Bayangan Hinata saat berumur dua belas tahun begitu tajam di dalam ingatannya. Namun dengan cepat mengabur, digantikan oleh tatapan dingin gadis remaja yang ia lihat beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Sasuke melepaskan selimut itu, ia berguling membaringkan tubuhnya, matanya memandang langit-langit kamar yang sudah lebih dari tiga tahun ini ia tempati. Ia merasa tolol karena merasa terikat dengan selimut itu. Ia akan meninggalkan selimut itu saat ia meninggalkan kamar ini nantinya. Dan mungkin Hizashi akan membuangnya mengetahui ada noda di selimut itu.

Sasuke menghela napas kemudian menutup matanya. Sosok Hinata kembali muncul di kepalanya. Kali ini bukan Hinata kecil ataupun Hinata yang sekarang dihadapinya. Yang muncul adalah _arwah_ Hinata. Hinata yang datang saat Sasuke sakit. Hinata yang memintanya untuk tidak pergi.

Untuk beberapa waktu setelah kepulihannya, Sasuke belum bisa meyakini mana yang benar. Apakah saat itu hanyalah salah satu mimpinya, atau memang Hinata datang menjenguknya. Tapi sekarang semuanya terlihat jelas bagi Sasuke. Semua itu jelas sebuah mimpi belaka.

Karena Hinata yang memintanya untuk tinggal tak akan diam membiarkan mereka dipisahkan. Karena Hinata yang satu itu akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat mereka tetap bersama.

Dan pada akhirnya saat lelap sepenuhnya membungkus kesadaran Sasuke, ia tak lagi memimpikan arwah Hinata ataupun Hinata yang asli. Ia tak memimpikan apapun.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Next... tambahin umur mereka aja kali ya? :3**


	8. 3-1 Distance

**Ties That Bind Us**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **.**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **.**

 **You've been warned!**

.

.

.

Baru berjalan tiga tahun sejak kematian Hiashi, namun di beberapa waktu, Sasuke merasa semuanya sudah begitu lama terjadi.

"Kau sedang membuat apa?" tanya Sasuke sembari melangkah memasuki dapur, mendekati meja besar yang digunakan untuk mempersiapkan berbagai hidangan. Tanpa ragu, ia mengambil satu buah stroberi yang ditempatkan pada sebuah mangkuk kemudian malahapnya.

"Makanan penutup untuk makan malam," jawab Matsuri ringan, ekspresinya baru tertekuk kala mendapati Sasuke yang tengah mengunyah stroberi ketiganya. "Apa kau akan menghabiskannya? Aku butuh banyak untuk melengkapi hidangan nanti malam, kalau kau mau tahu," ujarnya, menyindir Sasuke.

"Oh, maaf... kukembalikan kalau kau mau," kata Sasuke datar, tangan kanannya terangkat sedang, memperlihatkan buah stroberi yang sudah digigit separuhnya.

Matsuri merengut kesal sedang Sasuke tertawa kecil sambil melahap gigitan stroberi terakhirnya.

Matsuri sudah menjadi koki di rumah ini selama enam bulan. Dan bisa dibilang, gadis itu memegang rekor terlama untuk jajaran koki yang bekerja di sini selama Hizashi menjadi tuan rumah.

Koki awal yang bekerja untuk Hiashi sebelumnya meninggal karena faktor usia, dan sejak saat itu, Hizashi terus menerus mempekerjakan dan memecat orang-orang yang bekerja pada posisi itu. Entah untuk alasan apa, hanya kemungkinan besar karena Hizashi yang memiliki selera tersendiri soal makanan.

Dan sepertinya kali ini Hizashi menemukan koki yang cocok untuk rumah ini. Sasuke tak terkejut akan hal itu, ia juga berpikir bahwa Matsuri merupakan koki yang handal. Gadis itu bahkan dapat menyajikan hidangan sisa hingga terasa seperti makanan dari restoran kelas atas. Tak ada yang meragukan keahlian memasak Matsuri meski di usia yang masih muda. Gadis itu hanya berjarak dua tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke. Dan itu merupakan keuntungan yang Sasuke syukuri karena setidaknya ia memiliki teman bicara yang sesuai dengan usianya di antara para pelayan yang kebanyakan berusia jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Kelihatannya hari ini kau memasak lebih banyak dari biasanya," komentar Sasuke, dagunya menunjuk berbagai hidangan yang sudah tersaji sedangkan tangan kirinya diam-diam bergerak untuk mencuri satu buah stroberi lagi.

Matsuri yang menyadari pergerakan itu dengan cepat memukul pelan tangan Sasuke menggunakan spatulanya. "Sudah kubilang, ini untuk makan malam nanti. Dan akan ada tamu yang datang."

Sasuke mendengus samar, ia tak begitu menyukai malan malam besar di rumah itu karena baginya, hal itu akan menambah tumpukan pekerjaannya. Dan sejak Hizashi menjadi tuan rumah, mereka seperti memiliki jadwal reguler untuk menggelar acara makan bersama kolega-koleganya. Berbeda dengan Hiashi yang lebih memilih mengadakan acara di hari-hari besar tertentu.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu," kekeh Matsuri pelan. "Kau 'kan sudah tahu soal acara seperti ini."

"Memang, tapi aku lupa," balasnya.

Matsuri menggeleng kecil kemudian menengok ke arah jam di salah satu sisi dinding dapur. "Oh, bukankah sudah waktunya untukmu menjemput nona muda?" Matsuri mengingatkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biasanya dia akan terlambat beberapa menit."

"Terakhir kali kau bilang seperti itu, kau malah jadi terlambat menjemputnya. Memangnya kau mau bermasalah dengannya lagi?"

Sasuke mendengus dalam hati. Mengingat tanpa mencari masalah pun, mereka berdua sudah terlalu bermasalah.

Dan Sasuke tahu, satu-satunya alasan mengapa hari itu Hinata pulang lebih awal adalah karena gadis itu tahu bahwa Sasuke belum menjemputnya. Hinata selalu melakukannya dengan kesengajaan. Sama seperti bagaimana gadis itu terlambat keluar kantor hanya untuk membuat Sasuke menunggu.

Sasuke memilih untuk tak mengatakan hal itu kepada Matsuri, kepada siapapun. Ia membiarkan semua orang mengatakan apa yang mereka lihat, atau mungkin sedikit pengecualian untuk para pelayan lama yang mengetahui masa lalu mereka.

Sasuke kembali mencuri satu buah stroberi, membuat Matsuri melotot ke arahnya dan siap untuk mendaratkan satu sabetan spatulanya kembali. Tapi Sasuke yang sudah mundur dapat dengan mudah menghindarinya. Dengan seringai kecil, Sasuke melempar stroberi terakhir ke mulutnya sebelum berbalik dan ergi meninggalkan dapur. Ia mengambil mantel miliknya yang digantung di tempat yang khusus disediakan untuk para pelayan kemudian keluar dari rumah untuk menjemput mobil yang terparkir di halaman depan.

Awalnya, Sasuke diajarkan untuk menjadi seorang pelayan, namun Hizashi menganggap posisinya kurang cocok mengingat perangai Sasuke yang dinilai agak ceroboh. Setelahnya, beberapa bulan setelah Sasuke berumur enam belas tahun, supir lama Hizashi yang berniat berhenti, mengajari Sasuke untuk mengendarai mobil. Selang beberapa saat, Sasuke ditunjuk untuk menggantikan posisi supir yang lama. Ia tak keberatan, malah baginya mungkin pekerjaannya sekarang adalah pekerjaan paling mudah untuknya.

Segalanya terasa benar, terasa tepat pada jalurnya. Sasuke bekerja untuk memenuhi apa yang ia inginkan. Tak seperti tahun-tahun lampau saat ia dimanjakan oleh Hiashi. Baginya saat-saat itu adalah bagian dari mimpi indah, dan kini ia sudah terbangun. Setidaknya pekerjaannya tak begitu memberatkan. Hanya saja ia agak tak nyaman jika harus mengantar jemput Hinata--yang sialnya malah menjadi tugas rutinnya.

Sasuke berhenti di tempat parkir gedung firma hukum milik Hizashi. Belakangan ini, Hinata memang rutin mengunjungi firma milik sang paman. Mempelajari beberapa hal di sana, itu yang Sasuke dengar. Sasuke tak tahu apakah hal itu merupakan dorongan Hizashi agar Hinata melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya, atau memang merupakan keinginan pribadi Hinata.

Sasuke tak tahu. Yang dapat ia pastikan adalah bahwa ia tak perlu mengetahui apapun tentang Hinata. Bahwa ia memerintahkan dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti mempertanyakan apapun hal tentang Hinata. Bahwa ia tak perlu mempedulikan Hinata karena gadis itu bukan siapa-siapa selain seorang nona muda baginya.

Sasuke menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit sampai akhirnya Hinata keluar dari bagunan firma tersebut. Lewat ujung matanya ia memperhatikan kemudian menyadari sosok lain berjalan bersama Hinata dari pintu yang sama, sambil melangkah mereka terlihat berbincang kecil.

Yang Sasuke tahu, sosok itu adalah salah satu anak baru di firma hukum Hizashi. Sasuke mengetahuinya karena lelaki jangkung dengan rambut pirang itu sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi kediaman mereka belakangan ini, yah, bersama dengan Hinata tentunya.

Sasuke menghela napas samar sebelum keluar dari mobil. Dibukanya pintu belakang untuk Hinata--yang terlihat tak meliriknya sama sekali. Sedangkan Naruto--lelaki pirang tadi--masuk setelah Hinata, bibirnya mengukirkan senyum tanda terima kasih kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian bergegas kembali ke tempatnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke mencoba menulikan diri dari mendengar percakapan Hinata dan Naruto. Tidak terlalu sulit juga mengingat percakapan mereka yang bisa dibilang merupakan bahasan berat untuk Sasuke. Mereka berbincang perihal kasus hukum yang tengah coba Hizashi selesaikan. Sasuke yang tak paham apapun tentang hukum otomatis tak mengetahui arah perbincangan itu.

Meskipun tak mengerti, dalah hati Sasuke tetap berharap mereka berhenti bicara. Sasuke berharap Hinata berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat mengundang tawa lelaki di sampingnya--lelucon yang tak dapat Sasuke mengerti. Sasuke berharap Naruto menghentikan refleks tangannya untuk menyentuh lengan Hinata dan bertingkah seolah mereka adalah kawan paling dekat sedunia.

Hinata mendapati Sasuke tengah melihat dirinya dan Naruto melalui kaca spion depan. Dengan cepat, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan, mamaksakan diri untuk tetap fokus pada jalanan. Ia mencoba untuk tak kembali melihat ke arah belakang, namun tanpa bisa dicegah, beberapa kali matanya bergerak melirik ke arah yang sama.

Setibanya di kediaman Hinata, Sasuke kembali bergegas keluar mobil terlebih dahulu untuk membukakan pintu. Seperti biasa, Hinata lah yang pertama bergerak, baru diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya saat keluar dari mobil, disodorkannya segenggam koin di tangan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu memberinya uang tip," komentar Hinata datar. "Paman sudah menggajinya lebih dari cukup," tambahnya sebelum berlalu, masuk ke rumah.

Meski mendengar saran Hinata, Naruto tetap menahan Sasuke untuk menerima uang tip darinya sebelum menyusul Hinata masuk.

Sasuke kembali ke mobil, kali ini dengan niat memindahkan mobil itu ke tempat yang sudah disediakan karena saat ini ia berhenti tepat di depan teras depan rumah. Sasuke menyalakan mesin, mengatur persneling, namun tak lantas menginjakkan kaki pada pedal gas. Beberapa saat ia luangkan untuk memandang kepingan koin yang tadi Naruto berikan.

Sungguh, ia berharap lelaki itu tak memberinya uang tip. Menerima hal seperti itu hanya membuat Sasuke merasa dunianya jauh berbeda dengan dunia mereka... dengan dunia Hinata.

Sasuke selalu mencari Matsuri saat ia tak memiliki kegiatan lain. Baginya gadis itu merupakan pendengar yang baik juga teman bicara yang menyenangkan. Sasuke menceritakan banyak hal padanya. Banyak hal namun tidak tentang masa lalunya yang berhubungan dengan Hinata maupun Hiashi.

Setelah tak menemukan gadis itu di dapur, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan ke area kamar para pelayan. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke membuka pintu yang Matsuri bagi dengan beberapa pelayan lain, berpikir tak masalah jika tak memulainya dengan ketukan mengingat ini masih tengah hari. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke datang di waktu yang kurang tepat, refleksnya bekerja cepat, ia putar kembali tubuhnya membelakangi Matsuri dan menutup pintu saat gadis itu terlihat tengah membenahi resleting atasannya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, pintu kembali dibuka, kali ini Matsuri yang melakukannya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah ketikan muncul dari balik pintu.

"Uhh... tadi itu... maaf," ujar Sasuke canggung, tangannya mengusap tengkuknya sendiri. "Kau berganti pakaian di tengah hari seperti ini?"

"Aku... pakaianku terkena noda adonan tadi. Akan sulit hilang jika tidak segera aku bersihkan," jawab gadis itu tengan volume suara pelan. "Kau sendiri... k-kau mencariku?

Sasuke hanya mengedikan bahu. Awalnya ia ingin bercerita soal Naruto yang belakangan ini selalu memberinya tip. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tak menyukai hal itu meskipun untuk para pelayan, perihal tip merupakan hal yang lumrah, tapi ia urungkan melihat situasi mereka yang begitu canggung.

Kunjungan Naruto semakin sering di beberapa minggu selanjutnya. Sasuke juga menyadari bahwa lelaki pirang itu terlihat semakin dekat dengan Hinata. Sasuke tak menyukainya, namun kadang memang ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyaksikan interaksi keduanya.

Mereka hanyalah teman, mereka terlihat akrab karena Naruto memang orang yang mudah bersosialisasi. Setidaknya begitulah Sasuke meyakinkan diri, meskipun seringnya kata-kata itu tak membantu sasuke sama sekali. Rasa kesal masih sering ia rasakan saat melihat keduanya bersama.

Sasuke berharap ia mengerti mengapa ia merasa posesif kepada Hinata saat kenyataannya ia tak memiliki hak untuk itu. Dirinya dan Hinata sudah berada pada level sosial yang berbeda, seperti memang seharusnya. Dan Hinata sendiri jelas memperlihatkan bahwa gadis itu tak ingin terlibat apapun dengan Sasuke lagi. Jadi kenapa masih sulit untuk Sasuke merelakan semuanya?

Sebuah festival digelar di pusat kota Jumat itu, para pelayan diberikan waktu untuk pergi menikmatinya. Sasuke berpikir ini bisa jadi waktu yang tepat untuk menenangkan pikiran, untuk mengalihkan fokusnya. Tapi beberapa waktu sebelum ia pergi, kepala pelayan mengatakan padanya untuk mengantar Hinata dan Naruto ke salah satu pertunjukkan opera. Mau tak mau Sasuke harus siap mengantar dan menjemput mereka.

"Parkirkan mobilnya dan tunggu kami sekitar satu setengah jam lagi." Hinata berujar saat hendak keluar mobil.

Dan saat itu adalah satu-satunya waktu di mana Hinata akan berbicara kepada Sasuke, saat gadis itu memerintahnya.

"Ayolah, Hinata," sela Naruto. "Dia akan mati bosan kalau harus menunggu," sedikit mempersuasi Hinata untuk sedikit memberi kelonggaran untuk Sasuke.

"Dia tidak akan keberatan, itu sudah pekerjaannya," balas Hinata datar. "Kita akan terlambat jika tidak bergegas," tambahnya saat Naruto akan melayangkan protes lain.

Sasuke memandang keduanya berjalan menjauh menuju pintu masuk gedung opera. Keduanya berbalut pakaian formal dan itu membuat Sasuke tak bisa mengelakkan perandaian bahwa seharusnya ia yang berada di sana. Harusnya ia yang berpakaian rapi seperti itu, berdiri di samping Hinata.

Bukan. Sasuke tak memikirkan hal itu karena ia menginginkan hidup dalam kelebihan dan kemudahan seperti sebelumnya. Sasuke mengandaikannya cukup karena ia ingin bersama dengan Hinata.

Beberapa tahun terakhir Hinata seperti tak menganggapnya ada. Awalnya Sasuke merasa mungkin ia memang pantas mendapat perlakuan itu, tapi sekarang rasanya terlalu berlebihan. Sasuke berkesimpulan, jika Hinata bisa dengan mudah melupakan pertemanan mereka, mungkin memang sejak awal Hinata tak pernah memandangnya sebagai teman. Tak seperti dirinya memandang Hinata.

Naruto benar, Sasuke hampir mati karena bosan menunggu di dalam mobil. Ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata sejenak, hal yang mudah berhubung ia merupakan tipe yang tak masalah tidur di manapun.

Sasuke berjengit kaget saat mendengar kaca jendela mobil diketuk dari luar, matanya seketika terbuka. Di balik kaca, ia dapat melihat raut kesal Hinata dan Naruto terkekeh di belakangnya. Oh... ini masalah, seharusnya Sasuke menjemput mereka di depan pintu masuk.

Dengan segera ia keluar mobil, membukakan pintu untuk Hinata dan Naruto sembari menyampaikan permintaan maafnya. Naruto hanya mengibaskan tangan, tak mempermasalahkan kelalaian kecil Sasuke sedang Hinata tak menggubrisnya, memilih masuk masih dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Tadi itu pertunjukan yang hebat! Pemeran dengan kostum biru itu, dia luar biasa, bukan?" Komentar mengalir dari bibir Naruto saat mobil mulai bergerak. "Andai aku bisa menyanyi sebagus dia," tambahnya semangat.

"Ya, menurutku cukup menghibur," jawab Hinata, sama sekali tak mencoba terlihat antusias.

"Kita harus melihatnya lagi lain kali," cetus Naruto. Lelaki itu kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan mendekati Sasuke. "Kurasa kau belum pernah melihat opera sebelumnya," ujar Naruto kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng, karena menyadari itu adalah jawaban yang diperkirakan oleh lelaki pirang itu. Padahal pada kenyataannya, dulu Hiashi sering mengajaknya dan Hinata menonton opera.

"Sangat menyenangkan, sungguh," komentar Naruto kepada Sasuke lagi. "Kau harus melihatnya sesekali uh... maaf, siapa namamu? Aku tidak percaya aku lupa menanyakannya lebih awal."

Sasuke melirik Naruto kemudian Hinata memalui kaca spion depan. Ia tak yakin kalau dirinya perlu memperkenalkan diri.

"Dia hanya seorang supir, Naruto," sela Hinata ringan, matanya memandang malas kebluar jendela. "Kau tidak diharuskan mengetahui namanya."

Naruto terlihat tak puas dengan tanggapan Hinata namun ia tak memperpanjang perihal nama Sasuke. Pada akhirnya mereka kembali berbincang tentang opera yang mereka saksikan tadi, membandingkannya dengan pertunjukkan-pertunjukkan opera lain. Hinata menyebutkan salah satu judul yang membuat Naruto terlihat semakin antusias.

"Pertunjukkan itu! Bukannya mereka memainkannya beberapa tahun lalu?" tanyanya sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Benar," jawab Hinata. "Itu pertunjukkan yang paling kusuka."

Sasuke tahu Hinata berbohong. Sasuke mengingat judul pertunjukkan itu, salah satu judul yang ia nikmati bersama Hinata dan Hiashi dulu. Dan jelas Sasuke ingat itu adalah pertunjukkan favorit Hiashi. Hinata di sisi lain, memgatakan padanya bahwa pertunjukkan yang satu itu membosankan, seperti anggapannya terhadap sebagian besar pertunjukkan opera yang pernah ia lihat.

Tapi mungkin, Hinata tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun Sasuke memamg tak pernah mengerti diri Hinata yang sebenarnya.

Naruto ikut pulang ke kediaman Hinata, mengatakan bahwa ia akan mampir sampai makan malam. Dan seperti biasa, lelaki itu memberika uang tip kepada Sasuke saat keluar dari mobil. Kali ini Hinata tak berkomentar apapun tentang itu.

"Ayo kita bermain catur lagi. Aku yakin kali ini aku bisa mengalahkanmu."

Sasuke yang baru akan menjalankan mobil menghentikan gerakannya sejenak saat mendengar Naruto mengatakan hal itu dengan riang kepada Hinata.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," balas Hinata.

Sasuke terdiam dengan pandangan kosong dan tangan mencengkeram kemudi. Diambilnya napas dalam-dalam sebelum ia embuskan perlahan. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah menjalankan mobilnya, memarkirkannya di tempat biasa dan kembali menjalani rutinitas hariannya. Hanya itu saja.

Namun mengetahui hal ini membuatnya terpaku. Hinata bahkan sudah menemukan lawan bermain caturnya yang baru. Dan entah bagaimana, Sasuke merasa ini adalah alasan terakhir untuknya menyerah tentang memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hinata.

to be continued...

 _ **Sasuke ngegembel lageeehh :v**_

 _ **Third party nya Matsuri karena nggak tau harus masang siapa lagi yang cocok buat jadi koki :3**_

 _ **Typo tolong dimaklumi. Ngetik di hp ini aing :v *plakk**_


	9. 3-2 Lost

Ties That Bind Us

.

Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

.

This Is SasuHina Story!

Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!

You've been warned!

.

.

.

Sasuke urung melanjutkan tujuan awalnya untuk bermalas-malasan sejenak di kamar saat ia mendapati Matsuri tengah duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan sederhana yang memang khusus disediakan untuk berkumpulnya para pelayan, entah itu untuk agenda khusus atau hanya sekedar berkumpul mengisi waktu senggang.

"Kau sudah kembali?" tanya Sasuke, membuat perhatian Matsuri yang awalnya tengah membaca ulang surat-surat lama yang dikirimkan keluarganya terbagi. "Yang lainnya masih bermain di festival, 'kan?"

Matsuri berkedip dua kali sebelum mengangguk. "Ya. Aku cuma ingin pulang lebih awal."

"Kenapa? Bukannya menyenangkan? Suasana baru setelah sekian lama sibuk di dalam rumah," tanya Sasuke lagi, kini ia meraih kursi terdekat dan menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk.

Matsuri mengedikan bahu pelan. "Eumm rasanya... aku memang tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan keramaian seperti itu," jawabnya dengan kekehan kikuk.

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk pulang dan menghabiskan waktumu untuk membaca ulang semua surat itu."

Matsuri tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya begitu. Kalau kau? Kenapa tidak menghabiskan waktumu di festival?"

"Malas. Lagipula aku harus bersiap di sini kalau-kalau Nona Hinata memintaku mengantar temannya pulang," ujar Sasuke, dalam hari masih merasa janggal ketika harus menyebut Hinata seperti itu.

"Oh..." Matsuri mengangguk kecil, sorot matanya seolah ia sembunyikan dari jangkauan Sasuke.

Menyadarinya, Sasuke menghela napas, agak lelah juga dengan kecanggungan tak berkesudahan ini. Jadi ia berpikir untuk meluruskan segalanya.

"Uh, hey... aku benar-benar minta maaf soal kejadian tempo hari. Aku tidak akan masuk begitu saja jika aku tahu kau tengah... yah..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, namun ia tahu Matsuri paham atas apa yang ia sampaikan. "Tapi memang aku akui aku salah karena tidak mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Jadi sungguh, aku benar-benar meminta maaf."

"Ah, itu. itu... bukan hal besar, kok," balas Matsuri.

Sasuke tahu Matsuri tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia tahu gadis itu mungkin masih merasa canggung dan mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk membuat Sasuke terbebas dari rasa bersalah.

"Bisa tidak kita lupakan saja soal itu kemudian kembali bersikap normal? Aku kangen mengobrol denganmu, kau tahu?" aku Sasuke secara gamblang.

"Tentu saja," respons Matsuri lagi yang kali ini terdengar nyaris seperti gumaman.

Sasuke menahan diri untuk kembali menghela napas. Gadis itu jelas masih terlihat kurang nyaman. Dan Sasuke sendiri tahu semuanya tak mungkin menjadi normal begitu saja sedetik setelah ia meminta maaf. Mereka harus kembali membiasakan diri terhadap satu sama lain. Atau lebih tepatnya Matsuri yang harus kembali membiasakan diri karena Sasuke jelas tak lagi ambil pusing, ia terlihat akan melakukan apapun untuk kembali mendapatkan teman ngobrolnya.

Di tengah kediaman mereka, entah dari mana datangnya, sebuah ide menyolek benak Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan kembali," ujar Sasuke sebelum menghilang dari ruangan itu.

Matsuri memandang Kepergian Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Hingga sampai sekitar sepuluh menit, pemuda itu kembali masuk ke dalam area pandangannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Matsuri seketika melihat Sasuke tak kembali dengan tangan kosong.

"Catur," jawabnya dengan senyum lebar. Diletakkannya papan catur yang ia bawa ke atas meja. Ia kemudian meminta Matsuri duduk di depannya, di sisi lain meja itu. "Ini menyenangkan, akan aku ajari cara mainnya."

Kerutan kejut tergambar di wajah Matsuri. "Kau bisa memainkannya?"

Sasuke memaklumi keterkejutan itu, bagaimanapun jarang sekali orang-orang seperti mereka yang bisa memainkan permainan elit seperti itu. Ditambah Matsuri yang memang tak tahu menahu soal masa lalunya di rumah itu.

"Hn. Aku pernah memainkannya saat masih kecil," jawab Sasuke tanpa detail.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Matsuri lagi smbil menunjuk papan beserta anak catur di atas meja setelah duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Dari ruang perpustakaan," entengnya.

"Kalau orang lain tahu kita menggunakannya bagaimana? Kita bisa mendapat masalah," ujar Matsuri was-was, suaranya mengecil, matanya berkeliling memastikan tak ada orang lain melihat.

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu. Tuan Hizashi tidak pernah memainkannya dan Nona Hinata memiliki meja caturnya sendiri di kamar." Sasuke beralasan, sama sekali tak terlihat cemas. "Ini sudah tidak digunakan bertahun-tahun. Lihat, sangat berdebu, 'kan? Jadi ayo kita mainkan," ajaknya lagi.

Matsuri mengangguk meski masih dengan sedikit keraguan di dalam hatinya. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mulai menata anak-anak catur tersebut sesuai tempatnya.

Ah, jika diingat-ingat, terakhir kali Sasuke menyusun anak catur seperti ini adalah setelah ia kalah dari Hinata tiga tahun lalu. Mau tak mau kenangan itu sedikit banyak muncul di benaknya, namun Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengajari Matsuri.

Matsuri cepat dalam menangkap apa yang Sasuke ajarkan. Ia bahkan mengakui kalau gadis itu lebih baik daripada dirinya saat Hinata pertama mengajarinya. Namun tetap saja, Matsuri masihlah pemula, sepanjang permainan pertama, Sasuke banyak menuntunnya, menunjukkan langkah terbaik dan langkah sampingan lainnya, menjelaskan akibat dari setiap langkah yang diambil. Satu hal yang tak pernah Hinata lakukan saat mengajarinya dulu.

Dulu, Hinata hanya menjelaskan padanya tentang pola gerak setiap buah catur dan bagaimana cara memenangkan permainan itu, tidak lebih. Bisa dibilang, Hinata terus-menerus mengalahkannya secara brutal di setiap permainan mereka dan membuatnya belajar lewat pengalaman itu sendiri.

Permainan mereka yang sesungguhnya baru dimulai setelah Matsuri sudah terbiasa dengan cara mainnya. Hasilnya? Sasuke menang, tentu saja. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan memang mengingat Matsuri yang merupakan pemula, namun Sasuke tetap merasa senang. Pasalnya, sejak pertama kali bermain catur, baru kali ini ia menang.

"Kapan kau akan mengantar temannya Nona Hinata pulang?" tanya Matsuri saat sesi lain dari permainan mereka berakhir.

Sasuke menengok ke arah jam dinding. "Kalau tepat sekitar satu jam lagi."

"Artinya kita masih bisa main satu kali lagi, 'kan?" tanya Matsuri.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Tentu."

..

...

..

Sasuke tak mengembalikan papan catur itu ke perpustakaan. Ia masih meyakini perkataannya kepada Matsuri, bahwa papan itu sudah lama tidak digunakan dan tidak akan ada yang kehilangan benda itu. Sasuke menyimpannya sendiri di kamarnya untuk ia gunakan di beberapa waktu saat ia dan Matsuri memiliki waktu senggang untuk memainkannya.

Matsuri semakin cekatan dalam setiap langkahnya, ia bahkan sudah dapat mengalahkan Sasuke di beberapa kesempatan meskipun kemenangan masih lebih banyak direbut oleh Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, benaknya membandingkan sesuatu.

Tidak seperti dulu, kali ini Sasuke tak keberatan dikalahkan oleh Matsuri. Gadis itu tidak menyombong, ia hanya tersenyum atau tertawa kecil atas kemenangan yang tak disangkanya. Sesuatu yang tak Hinata lakukan setiap menang dulu.

Sebenarnya, Hinata juga tak terlalu menampakkan kesombongannya, Sasuke mengakui itu. Namun Sasuke selalu terganggu setiap kali gadis itu mengatakan betapa membosankannya bermain bersama Sasuke atau bagaimana taktik Sasuke selalu dapat ditebaknya. Ia juga kesal setiap kali Hinata meremehkan kemampuan bermainnya bahkan sampai mengkritik pedas kepandaiannya.

Intinya, jelas Matsuri jauh jauh lebih rendah hati daripada Hinata.

"Wah, tidak disangka kau sudah semahir ini," ujar Sasuke di suat hari saat Matsuri mengalahkannya dua kali berturut-turut.

"Ya, sepertinya aku punya guru yang hebat," balasnya sambil menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya setelah mendengar pujian tersirat Sasuke.

..

...

..

Mobil yang biasa digunakan Sasuke agak bermasalah sore itu. Durasi ritual hariannya di dalam garasi lebih lama dari biasanya karena ia harus memeriksa apa yang salah sebelum memutuskan apakah ia bisa mengatasinya atau mobil itu harus ditangani oleh montir ahli.

Sasuke selalu merasa akan lebih baik jika ia bisa memperbaikinya sendiri, meskipun agak merepotkan, namun dengan begitu ia tak perlu melaporkan apapun kepada Hizashi. Sejujurnya ia tak begitu menyukai gagasan untuk berinteraksi dengan Hizashi, dan kelihatannya pria paruh baya itu pun merasa demikian. Sasuke juga yakin, jika bukan karena rasa hormat Hizashi kepada mendiang Hiashi, mungkin Sasuke tak akan tinggal di rumah ini lagi.

Sasuke masih di tengah-tengah kegiatannya mengecek mesin mobil saat ia mendengar seseorang memasuki garasi. Agak terkejut ia melihat Matsuri di sana, terlebih dengan wajah cemas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

Matsuri menengok ke kanan dan kirinya penuh waspada, ia kemudian kembali mengambil langkah untuk lebih mendekati Sasuke. "Nenek Chiyo mengumpulkan pelayan, perintah Tuan Hizashi," bisiknya agak bergetar.

Nenek Chiyo adalah kepala pelayan yang bekerja bahkan sejak Sasuke belum tinggal di rumah ini. Pekerjaannya tak terlihat mencolok, hanya memastikan semua pelayan melakukan tugasnya dengan benar. Dan saat nenek Chiyo mengumpulkan pelayan seperti ini, hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, untuk memberitahukan tugas-tugas khusus setiap kali Hizashi akan mengadakan pesta atau sejenisnya di rumah. Dan yang kedua, ketika sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Sasuke, masih tak memiliki prasangka apapun.

"Nenek Chiyo berkata bahwa Tuan Hizashi mengatakan kepadanya kalau papan catur di perpustakaan menghilang dan Tuan Hizashi mencurigai ada pelayan yang mencurinya." Matsuri terlihat begitu panik saat menjelaskannya. "A-apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kei?"

Sasuke berkedip sekali, agak tertegun. Ia benar-benar tak mengantisipasi hal ini. Ia terlalu yakin kalau papan catur itu sudah tak lagi digunakan.

"Tenang saja," ujar Sasuke mencoba meredakan kepanikan gadis di depannya meskipun kelihatannya sia-sia. "Aku akan mengembalikannya ke perpustakaan nanti malam."

"Bagaimana jika kau ketahuan, Kei?"

"Tidak akan. Aku akan mengembalikannya saat semua sudah tidur." Sasuke menepuk ringan bahu Matsuri dua kali. "Tenanglah. Ini bukan masalah besar. Lagipula papan catur seperti itu bukan hal mewah untuk orang-orang sekelas Tuan Hizashi."

Matsuri menggigit bibir, hatinya masih terasa berat dan penuh teror.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Sungguh, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau cukup berperilaku seperti biasa. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

Butuh beberapa saat untuk membuat Matsuri cukup tenang untuk kembali ke dapur. Dan setelah gadis itu pergi, Sasuke kembali mengobrak-abrik mesin mobil yang sepertinya memang butuh tangan ahli. Mau tak mau Sasuke harus melaporkannya kepada Hizashi. Namun ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya besok mengingat situasi yang terjadi ditambah hari yang semakin petang.

Sasuke keluar dari garasi dan memastikan tempat itu terkunci sebelum ia pergi. Selama itu, ia terus memikirkan permasalahan papan catur ini. Yang ia tahi, Hizashi tak menyukai catur, bahkan mungkin pria itu tak tahu-menahu bahwa mereka menyimpan satu set permainan itu di perpustakaan. Kalau begitu, bagaimana mungkin ia tahu papan catur itu menghilang?

..

...

..

Malam itu, setelah memastikan seluruh penghuni tertidur, dengan menenteng papan catur Sasuke kembali menyelinap ke perpustakaan. Bukan hal yang sulit karena saat itu memang sudah lewat jam tidur, ditambah para penjaga lebih sering bersiaga di luar rumah setiap saat.

Sasuke dihadapkan dengan suasana perpustakaan yang gelap setelah ia menutup pintu ruangan itu. Dinyalakannya lilin yang sebelumnya sengaja ia bawa sebelum ia mulai bergerak menuju tempat di mana ia mengambil papan catur itu sebelumnya.

Sasuke menghela napas, tetap menjaga kewaspadaannya. Yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah meletakkan kembali papan catur itu kemudian kembali ke kamarnya.

Namun sepertinya keadaan malam itu tak berjalan semulus yang ia perkirakan. Bayangan Hinata yang duduk beberapa langkah darinya membuatnya berjengit hingga lilin yang ia pegang hampir terjatuh. Terlalu mengusahakan agar lilinnya tak sampai menyentuh lantai membuat apitan lengan Sasuke pada papan catur yang ia bawa mengendur hingga terjatuh. Untuk sekejap, perpustakaan yang semula hening menjadi berisik.

Hinata membungkuk, perlahan mengambil satu buah catur yang menggelinding dan berhenti di dekatnya. Diapitnya buah catur itu di sela jarinya kemudian ia angkat sedikit tanganna, sedikit memerhatikan apa yang barusan ia ambil. Sebuah bidak ratu hitam.

"Aku tahu pasti kau yang mengambilnya," bukanya dengan nada datar. "Selain aku, hanya kau yang tahu letak penyimpanannya."

Sasuke merasa mulutnya mendadak kering, membuatnya sulit untuk menggerakkan lidah, apalagi berkata-kata.

"Aku tahu bahkan jika aku tidak melihatmu mengambilnya," lanjutnya sambil memainkan bidak ratu di tangannya. "Dan benar saja."

"Kau... melihatnya?" Sasuke akhirnya bersuara.

"Ya. Kebetulan sekali waktu itu buku yang ingin Naruto pinjam disimpan di sini," jawab Hinata, masih dengan nada bicara yang sama, tak terbaca. "Jadi... apa kau sudah cukup bersenang-senang dengan si koki?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu..." gumam Sasuke, jelas tertegun.

"Ini rumahku," jawab Hinata penuh penekanan. "Aku tahu segala hal yang terjadi di bawah atapku sendiri." Hinata masih memainkan bidak ratu yang dipegangnya. "Kau pasti senang sudah menemukan orang yang selevel denganmu untuk memainkannya. Aku sih tidak masalah, kalau saja kau tidak mencuri barangku."

"Itu bukan milikmu. Belum menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya!" Dari semua alasan dan sanggahan yang dapat Sasuke katakan, ia malah melemparkan gertakan untuk membalas Hinata. "Lagipula sudah tidak ada yang menggunakannya!"

"Masih kugunakan atau tidak, tetap tidak mengubah kenyataan kalau kau mengambilnya tanpa seizinku," timpal Hinata, tak sampai terbawa oleh emosi yang tanpa sadar Sasuke luapkan.

"Sekarang aku sedang mengembalikannya," cebik Sasuke.

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau paman tidak sampai mencarinya, apa kau yakin kau akan mengembalikannya?" Nada merendahkan begitu terdengar dari tiap kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Jika kau tidak terima, aku bisa membayarnya."

Hinata terkekeh singkat. "Kau? Membayarnya? Memangnya kau punya uang dari mana?"

"Belakangan ini aku mengumpulkan uang." Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram kesal. " Temanmu itu memberikan tip yang cukup banyak," tambah Sasuke dengan menekan kata 'temanmu'.

Untuk sesaat, Hinata tak mengatakan apapun. Air mukanya juga masih tak terbaca. Matanya melirik malas beberapa buah catur yang berserakan di lantai. "Kumpulkan kembali semuanya," titahnya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab ataupun bergerak.

"Kumpulkan kembali bidak caturnya!" ulangnya rendah dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. "Atau kau ingin aku melaporkanmu kepada paman?" ancamnya.

Rahang Sasuke mengerat, manik gelapnya menatap tajam. Namun pada akhirnya ia tak menolak, ia berlutut untuk mengumpulkan buah-buah catur yang terjatuh. Ia beberapa kali melirik Hinata yang masih memainkan ratu hitamnya dengan ekspresi bosan. Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya ke salah satu bidak kuda yang baru ia ambil. Saat itu rasanya ia begitu ingin melemparkan bidak itu ke arah gadis yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya itu.

Saat akhirnya Sasuke selesai mengumpulkan semuanya—kecuali ratu hitam yang ada di tangan Hinata—ia berdiri.

"Yang terakhir." Hinata melempar ratu hitam yang ia genggam. Sekilas dilihat, gadis itu melemparkannya langsung ke arah Sasuke, namun Sasuke lebih dari tahu kalau Hinata sengaja melemparnya dengan arah yang membuat Sasuke sulit menangkapnya. "Ambillah."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, baginya Hinata sudah keterlaluan. "Tidak."

"Kau tidak menurutiku? Aku bisa saja membuatmu dipecat."

Saat itu, Sasuke benar-benar tidak peduli. "Kalau begitu lakukan saja," balasnya menantang.

"Ahh... tentu saja kau tidak akan keberatan." Hinata terlihat seperti berpikir-pikir. " Tapi bagaimana kalau koki itu yang kupecat?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kelihatannya kalian sangat akrab. Sayang sekali kalau kalian berpisah," sindir Hinata. "Pasti sulit untuk menemukan pekerjaan baru jika aku mengatakan pada paman untuk tidak memberinya referensi. Memikirkannya saja sudah terlihat menyedihkan."

"Kau sudah kelewatan, Hinata," ujar Sasuke lirih, daripada amarah, ia lebih merasakan kekecewaan saat mengatakannya.

"Jangan sebut namaku seperti itu!" sergah Hinata, keluar dari zona tanpa ekspresinya.

Sasuke diam sebentar sebelum berbalik untuk mencari buah catur yang Hinata lempar. Ia benci dirinya sendiri karena sudah membiarkan Hinata bertingkah semena-mena terhadapnya. Sasuke bisa saja melawan, tapi ia tak bisa membuat Matsuri terlibat. Gadis itu tak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali dengan permasalahannya dengan Hinata.

"Tunggu," ucapan Hinata menghentikan Sasuke. "Tinggalkan lilinnya di sini."

Jika diilustrasikan, mungkin seluruh tubuh Sasuke kini sudah dikelilingi kobaran api, namun ia berusaha menahannya sebaik mungkin. Ia kemudian meletakkan lilin yang ia bawa di atas meja di dekat tempat Hinata duduk. Saat itu ia baru menyadari kalau Hinata masuk tanpa membawa lilin.

Sasuke berbalik, bergerak lebih jauh ke dalam bayangan. Mau tak mau ia harus berlutut mencari sisa bidak yang sengaja Hinata jatuhkan, bedanya kali ini ia dikelilingi kegelapan karena cahaya lilin yang kini menemani Hinata tak sampai menjamahnya.

Satu waktu tanpa sengaja Sasuke membenturkan kepalanya dengan salah satu rak di sana, menimbulkan suara yang lebih dari cukup untuk mengganggu keheningan perpustakaan kala itu. Sasuke yakin Hinata mendengar debum itu, ia bahkan sudah mengira gadis itu akan menertawakannya. Tapi tidak, ia tak merasakan respons apapun dari Hinata.

Entah bagaimana, hal ini mengingatkannya pada mimpi yang sering menghampirinya saat ia menjangkit sakit parah beberapa tahun lalu. Mimpi di mana dirinya kembali ke rombongan karnaval, terjebak di bawah panggung, tanpa bantuan terus mencari jalan keluar yang tak bisa ia temukan. Di dalam mimpi itu Sasuke selalu sendirian, merangkak dalam kegelapan.

Sasuke tak tahu lagi sudah berapa lama terlewatkan dan ia belum juga bisa menemukan apa yang ia cari. Hinata sangat tidak rasional pikirnya. Mana mungkin ia bisa menemukan potongan bidak kecil itu di ruangan dengan banyak rak di dalamnya, terlebih tanpa adanya pencahayaan. Ia menghela napas kemudian berdiri dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke hadapan Hinata.

Dilihatnya Hinata menghentikan tangannya yang memainkan sebuah replika timbangan di atas meja saat merasakan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Hinata acuh tak acuh.

Sasuke diam.

"Di mana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu," gumam Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Hinata mengulang apa yang Sasuke katakan, ia sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya untuk dapat menangkap tatapan Sasuke. "Hanya begitu? Aku kira pertemananmu dengan koki itu lebih berharga dari ini."

"Aku pikir pertemanan kita lebih berharga dari ini!" Sasuke membentak cepat, tangannya bergerak menunjuk dirinya dan Hinata bergantian. Kalau ia ingat lagi, mungkin ini kali pertama ia membentak Hinata. Dan mungkin karena itulah untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke dapat melihat keterkejutan di wajah Hinata.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" sanggah Hinata setelah kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya. "Memangnya sejak kapan kita berteman," cibirnya rendah.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. "Apa kiranya yang akan ayahmu katakan jika beliau mendengar perkataanmu itu?" balas Sasuke miris, suaranya rendah, ia bahkan tak yakin apakah pertanyaan itu ia tujukan kepada Hinata ataukah dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau bicara tentang ayahku!" Hinata berdiri, ekspresinya jelas tak sestabil sebelumnya. "Kau tidak berhak! Kaulah yang menyebabkan kematiannya!"

"Demi Tuhan, Hinata! Hampir seisi rumah bahkan seluruh kota ini terjangkit! Aku yakin kau tahu paman Hiashi bisa tertular di manapun oleh siapapun! Jadi berhentilah menggunakan alasan itu untuk membenciku!" Sasuke berhenti untuk mengambil napas, berusaha untuk tak lebih termakan oleh emosinya. "Jika kau tetap ingin membenciku, silakan. Tapi setidaknya berikan aku alasan yang jelas," sambung Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih rendah juga suara yang lebih lirih.

"Aku benci kau."

Gumaman pendek dari Hinata itu dirasa sangat lebih dari cukup untuk memukul dada Sasuke, membuatnya sesak seketika.

"Aku membencimu, Kei," ulang Hinata.

Sasuke terdiam, ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun meskipun ia begitu ingin membuat Hinata berhenti mengucapkan ungkapan itu terhadapnya.

"Ayah hanya menjengukmu saat kita berdua sama-sama bisa mati karena penyakit itu. Kau... kau yang hanya seorang anak miskin yang bahkan dibuang oleh kelompok karnavalmu itu," ungkap Hinata lirih, ia tak menunduk namun sorot matanya begitu menerawang di tengah redupnya cahaya lilin. "Padahal yang kau lakukan hanyalah menyusahkan ayahku. Kau selalu terlibat masalah, selalu bertingkah bodoh, merusak ini dan itu, membuat dirimu sendiri terluka. Kemudian kau mulai suka keluar, pergi ke kota tanpa tujuan yang jelas, menghabiskan uang yang ayahku berikan. Dan saat ayah memberimu kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa kau bisa menjadi seseorang yang lebih, kau malah terlibat hubungan dengan tutor privatmu. Apa kau tahu bagaimana jadinya reputasi ayahku nantinya jika orang luar mengetahui tentang hal itu?" papar Hinata.

"Terlibat... hubungan?" Sasuke menyela, dari semua yang Hinata ucapkan, hal itulah yang paling mengganggunya. Rasanya ia bahkan tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran begitu?!" sanggahnya tak terima.

"Dari awal aku sudah mengetahuinya," gumam Hinata.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" tanya Sasuke dalam kebingungannya.

Apa baru saja Hinata menuduhnya memiliki hubungan lebih dengan tutor mereka dulu? Sungguh? Dari mana gadis itu mendapatkan pemikiran gila seperti itu?

Sasuke akui, ia memang cukup dekat dengan Karin, mantan tutornya itu. Selain merupakan seorang guru yang hebat, Karin juga merupakan teman bicara yang menyenangkan dan pendengar yang baik. Di sela sesi privatnya, beberapa kali Sasuke menceritakan beberapa hal yang mengganggunya. Dan kebanyakan adalah tentang Hinata mengingat saat itu mereka tengah terjebak dalam perang dingin yang mereka buat sendiri.

Tapi soal hubungan yang Hinata tuduhkan? Yang benar saja!

Dan bicara soal skandal ketertarikan, bukankah Hinata sendiri yang terlibat di dalamnya saat gadis itu begitu memuja Sasori? Sasuke selalu menduga Hinata memiliki ketertarikan lebih kepada lelaki itu sejak Hinata selalu bercerita tentangnya. Memang menyebalkan bagi Sasuke, tapi ia membiarkan Hinata terus bercerita melihat bagaimana bersemangatnya gadis itu, tak seperti biasanya.

Tak masalah jika hal itu mengganggunya, asalkan Hinata senang. Karena yang Sasuke inginkan hanyalah melihat Hinata bahagia.

Sasuke tak tahu pasti sejak kapan ia memiliki tekad itu. Padahal pada awal pertemuan mereka Sasuke benar-benar mencap buruk Hinata. Sasuke ingat, kali pertama mereka bertemu, dirinya benar-benar dibuat naik darah oleh setiap kata yang gadis itu ucapkan. Tapi kemudian, malamnya, saat mereka bermain catur untuk yang pertama kalinya, Sasuke bisa melihat sisi lain dari Hinata. Sasuke menyadari betapa kesepiannya gadis itu. Sama kesepiannya seperti dirinya.

Dan mungkin, mungkin memang pada saat itulah Sasuke mulai memiliki niat untuk selalu menemani Hinata. Untuk membuat gadis itu bahagia.

Tapi melihat situasi mereka saat ini... benar-benar sebuah ironi.

"Kau berani bertaruh kalian benar-benar memanfaatkan jam privat yang dibayar dengan uang ayahku 'kan, Kei?" sinis Hinata.

Kening Sasuke berkerut. Ia benci dituduh melakukan hal yang tak ia lakukan. Terlebih ia benci bagaimana kecutnya Hinata menyebut namanya meski nyatanya itu bukanlah nama aslinya.

Apa yang membuat Hinata seperti ini? Apa karena salah sangkanya yang membuatnya harus memberhentikan Karin yang otomatis juga membuat Sasori berhenti menjadi tutor mereka? Apa Hinata seperti ini karena menganggap Sasuke lah penyebab Sasori berhenti mengajarnya?

"Tidak seperti itu! Sungguh, kau salah sangka, aku bersumpah—"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun," sela Hinata cepat, memotong pembelaan Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali, aku ingin tetap bicara!" Kali ini Sasuke berteriak. Ia tak peduli apa alasan Hinata. "Tidak ada yang terjadi antara aku dan Karin! Aku bahkan tak tahu dari mana kau mendapatkan kesimpulan itu!" Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas, sedikit demi sedikit menekan emosinya kembali. "Dengar... aku minta maaf soal Sasori, aku minta maaf jika kesalahpahaman inilah yang juga membuatnya harus berhenti," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan sorot yang tak berwarna, hanya beberapa saat sebelum ia berpaling. "Terserah," ujarnya acuh tak acuh kemudian pergi tanpa ingin mengatakan atau mendengarkan apapun lagi.

"Maaf." Sasuke berbisik dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk, meski sebenarnya ia tahu indera pendengaran Hinata tak akan menangkap kata maaf darinya itu. Ia membiarkan Hinata pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Sejujurnya ia tak yakin apa yang harus ia katakan lagi. Melihat bagaimana Hinata menatapnya secara pasif setelah ia menyebut nama Sasori... aneh karena tiba-tiba ia merasa begitu terganggu dengan hal itu. Ia marah juga sedih melihat bagaimana bahkan sampai sekarang, Sasori masih dapat mempengaruhi suasana hati Hinata sampai sejauh ini.

.

to be continued...

..

.


End file.
